Iron X
by Kalissa55
Summary: The second part in Mia's adventures. Time to meet the X-Men! Rated M for sexy scenes peppered throughout. I highly recommend reading Iron Souls first.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

There were patches of ice on the cold ground and the occasional snowflake was falling from the gray sky above. It wasn't terribly cold but cool enough to need a coat when walking around the city. Even after living in New York for a few months, she still loved to look at the buildings both new and old. Shiny glass windows from the ground to the sky or carved stone embellishing a sturdy building, stout but strong.

The gallery Mia dealt with in New York had an apartment near the theater district and when she told them she'd be in New York for a while they insisted she use it. The building itself was only six floors but every inch of it was lavishly kept like new. The exterior had been hand carved in the 20s and even with the signs of age on its façade it was still beautiful to look at. The lobby was dark but cozy with dark marble floors and stone detailing on the walls, the doors were lined with brass that a cleaning company had to polish by had daily to keep from tarnishing. Behind the security desk sat a kind man who knew each tenant by name and was always there to help or talk.

The apartment itself was located on the top floor accessible by stairway from the lobby or elevator. It was extravagantly spacious, taking up the entire floor. The lower floors each had about six tenants but the top floor had only one and the rest was converted into an artist's wet dream.

The gallery would regularly loan the space out to a visiting artist rent free but it was usually only for short term stays. Apparently, a new apartment had been purchased closer to Times Square and most visitors preferred it to this one but Mia couldn't fathom why. She'd stayed in this one before and loved it. The gallery assured her she could stay as long as she wished free of rent. The owner of the gallery had been a dear friend to her father and was the one who first noticed Mia's talent for sculpting. He never said anything but she suspected that in his own way he was looking out for his deceased friend's daughter.

Not wanting the charity, Mia agreed to stay only on the condition that the gallery take a bit more commission from any pieces of hers that sold. A contract was signed and the same day the keys to the fully furnished unit were hers.

On one end there was a vast living space. It was an open concept loft space with a high 19ft ceiling. There were two bedrooms and bathrooms on the upper floor and a kitchen, living room, powder room and dining area on the lower area. A wide wrap around balcony circled the apartment on two sides and was filled with all manners of seating, lights and candles.

The apartments which would have been next door had all been converted to art studios. There was one room full of paints and paint supplies. Acrylics, water colors, spray paints, oils, canvases, papers, sketch pads, graphite, the works. The ventilation in the room was powerful and specially installed to keep fumes from building up on the space.

The next space was used for heavy construction. There were various types of sheet metal against one wall and all sorts of torches and cutters all over the walls.

The third studio space was Mia's favorite. It was full of clays, chunks of stone for carving, chisels and even a kiln. She'd only been in the space a month and had already turned out three sculptures for her latest series called Free.

*0*0*0*0*

Tony had told her he'd stop being Ironman once he was done getting his weapons away from those who shouldn't have them, then when he was done with the weapons leak in his company. Then he said he'd be done after Obadiah Stane was taken care of. Mia didn't see the sincerity in his eyes when he'd said these things but had chosen to believe him each time. She and Yinsen had supported Tony until the very end but then, while she had been recovering he'd announced to the world that he was Ironman and those who knew Tony best cringed inside because they knew that he would never go back to the peaceful life he'd once led in ignorance.

Thus far, Mia had remained mostly unknown to the media and the public when it came to her relationship with Tony Stark but she knew that with the announcement of Ironman's true identity her privacy would be heavily compromised as long as she was with him. She also realized that Tony had many more demons to work out of his system than those she knew about and until he hit rock bottom he'd never stop killing himself to right a wrong that wasn't made by him. She wasn't going to stand by him while he killed himself but before she'd left, with Yinsen's help she'd written him a letter.

She told him that she needed to leave for a while, get away from the craziness that was his life. He'd promised to give up being Ironman after he plugged up the hole in Stark Industries that was supplying weapons under the table but he'd gone back on that. Using his suits with the arc reactor was killing him according to Yinsen and she said she wasn't going to watch him die. Not like that, not after everything else they'd been through together.

She was disappointed but not surprised by his decision to keep fighting and now that the world knew about his alter ego, there was no going back for him. She wasn't going to be a part of that and had told him as much in the letter.

It was difficult for both of them, but by the end of the week she was packed up, thanks to Pepper and making plans to visit New York. She didn't see Tony in person since waking up from her ordeal and that was for the best because it had been so hard for her to walk away from him. All he'd have had to do was ask and she'd have stayed by his side and probably killed herself along with him while he played the role of superhero vigilante. She was glad that Pepper understood why she had to leave and Mia had told her that she'd come back if she was needed. Pepper would be able to judge for herself and call Mia back if she thought it necessary.

Yinsen had stayed with Mia another week while she continued to recover in a rented hotel suite they shared but after that had gone back to Gulmira to help restore his home. Mia made a short trip back to the apartment she shared with Maria and then she had set off to the airport. She'd given Maria her half of the apartment they'd once shared, having the feeling that she wouldn't be returning anytime soon. She'd been with Tony for months and now she was in New York with no immediate plans to leave.

Everyone had her cell number if they needed to reach her and she had all their numbers as well. She and Tony had agreed that calling and talking over the phone would be too difficult via Pepper so they would effectively be out of touch.

He had relayed to her that she was welcome back whenever she felt ready, he promised to wait for her but she wouldn't hear it. She knew he cared deeply for her and she cared for him but as long as he was Ironman she wasn't going to be with him the way their hearts wanted.

It was frightening for her to be alone in New York and sad not to have Tony with her but at the same time she felt free. She was truly on her own now, no family, no friends, the world open to her and the next chapter in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was now an established routine in place for her days and Mia was pleased with the normality of it. She volunteered at the hospital full time five days a week and saw a counselor once every other week on Thursday. Once in a while she'd have dinner with some associates and attend some showings anonymously at the gallery but otherwise she spent most of her time alone, sculpting and painting.

The Free series was exhilarating for her to work on and with the supplies already available she had recently started painting again. The last time she had painted, the images on the canvas were those from her flashbacks. Now, she was painting canvases which complimented the sculptures she'd made. The gallery had been thrilled with the idea and were pairing each sculpture with a complimenting painting when there was one.

It was the first time her paintings were on display and she wasn't sure if they were good enough to sell but the gallery would hear none of it. All in all she was satisfied with her new life but could never completely leave her life with Tony Stark behind.

Every time she looked at a newspaper, magazine or news program she saw his face. His latest step to rock bottom had taken him onto a race track in Morocco where he'd replaced a driver in a race with himself. As if that wasn't bad enough, a madman had halted the race when he'd stepped out onto the course with weapons of a sort.

Everything had turned out fine in the end and Mia was glad not to have been there in person. She'd spoken with Pepper at length after reading of the ordeal and the poor woman was scared out of her mind that Tony was going to get himself killed. They'd also spoken of lighter topics like Mia's new art pieces and showings.

Pepper could tell Mia was happy and she didn't think Mia would need to interfere at this time but would call if she needed help with Tony in the future.

The air was chilly as she walked home from the hospital wrapped in a wool coat. The sidewalks were icy and she was careful not to slip on the ice.

She was startled when a rowdy crowd stepped out of the bar down the road but sighed in relief when the ambled on by. She continued on her way when the sudden screech of tires caught her attention. She looked back and saw a woman hurry out of the back door of a theater across the street.

"Tommy! Tommy! My baby! Someone! Please call an ambulance!" She knelt by the little boy, scared to touch him.

The driver who had hit him was still in his car, frozen in shock. People were coming out of the bar and restaurants nearby curious to see what had happened.

Mia steeled herself against the onslaught of the boy's pain and tried to walk away but couldn't bring herself to do it. As if she was drawn to the pain, her legs led her in the direction of the accident.

She saw the large amount of blood pooled under his little body and the unnatural angle his back was twisted into. She knew that if the boy did survive the blood loss that he would probably be severely crippled. She waited to see if any of the spectators would step forward as a doctor or offer help but no such luck.

She wished there wasn't such a crowd around the boy since intolerance for anyone suspected of being a mutant was at an all-time high. She thought about what she could do and she got an idea. She squared her shoulders, braced herself and took a deep breath and tried her best to project an air of confidence and slight arrogance. This was stupid and she knew it but she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she let the little boy die in the streets.

She removed her gloves and ran to the boy's side to put her half crazy plan in action.

"I have medical experience; give me some space to work in! Has anyone called an ambulance yet?" She pushed the mother to the side and gingerly felt for the boy's pulse.

There were murmurs around her as people looked around but didn't confirm if help was coming.

She chose a random man and called him out.

"You! The one in the suit, use your cell phone and call for help. It's too loud out here, go to a restaurant behind you and make the call. You, and you go with him and help with the details." She pointed randomly at people and at their hesitance she straightened her back and yelled "Now!"

The three hurried off to make the call.

"What about the rest of you! What are you doing here? You're just in the way. If you want to help go back where you came from!"

The crowd thinned to about three people. She didn't have any ideas on how to send them away so she did her best not to pay attention to them other than to show her displeasure at their presence.

She knelt by the boy and checked his pulse again. It was weakening fast but he was still conscious which was good. She turned to the mother and grasped the woman's shaking hands in her own.

"I can help your son but you need to trust me. Can you do that?"

The distraught woman was going into shock and just gave a small nod. Mia prayed to the sky that she'd come out of this OK and laid her hands on the boy's shoulder and torso.

"Hi there Tommy, I'm Mia and I'm going to do my best to help you OK? I just need you to stay still and be very quiet OK? I promise the pain will go away soon." The boy couldn't move much and seemed to be on the brink of unconsciousness but Mia thought that by talking him she might offer some comfort.

Taking deep breath she called up her power which seemed to come easier to her now. First she took care of the cause of the bleeding. He couldn't afford to lose any more blood. It took some time since there was a lot of internal damage but once that was taken care of she healed only one large gash across his abdomen. The smaller cuts were superficial and she didn't bother with them.

She felt the tearing of her own body inside and out as she worked. The dark coloured coat she was sporting should hide her blood from anyone who saw her. She wasn't far from home and hoped she could make it there once she was done helping the boy.

The bleeding had stopped but he would need a transfusion. Where was the ambulance? She looked around hoping to see the flashing lights and was disappointed when there was no sign of them. She pointed to one of the remaining bystanders.

"You! Find the other three and find out where the ambulance is, he won't make it at this rate." It was a lie but she did need that ambulance and it was a good excuse as any to get another person away from the scene.

Now was the hardest part, she needed to fix his spine. A bunch of the discs had shattered with the twisting motion of this body. She straightened his back as best she could, laying him flat on his back, trying not to wince at the loud cracking sounds and was relieved to see he had fainted. She knew that she was making the injury worse by moving him the way she was but If she didn't straighten the spine it would heal incorrectly. Either way he would have been crippled, this way at least she could repair the damage. The only consequence would be her own body once she was done and if she was lucky she'd heal up quickly since she was well rested and had just eaten a meal before heading out.

With a hand underneath the boy, on his back she felt out the unnatural lumps and bumps and helped guide them into place as she worked.

Her legs were now numb and soon she'd lost all feeling from her neck down. It was a mixed blessing since now she could no longer feel any of the pain but she also couldn't move from her current position. She prayed her body would heal enough for her to move away once the ambulance came. Maybe she could say she was stiff from sitting in the snow. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

Finally, she heard the ambulance sirens in the distance. She had stopped the healing now but wasn't able to move yet. The boy's mother was still in shock but was now looking at Mia with wide, frightened eyes.

She pulled her son away roughly and Mia flopped into the slushy road she'd been sitting in now that she was no longer leaning on the boy. She hadn't expected to lose her upper body control and was suddenly very afraid. Crap! Now what?

There were only two spectators left on the sidewalk and one was yelling something. Mia couldn't hear his words through the fog in her mind but it sounded angry. She was going to pass out, she'd done too much and her body needed more time. She was getting worried now. She couldn't feel her body so she didn't know how quickly it was healing. She was hoping for the pins and needles sensation in her legs at least, but still nothing. Maybe she could turn her face and drown in the slush? It might be the better alternative to ending up a lab rat.

She was thinking over her options when she realized the angry shouting had stopped. What happened?

Suddenly she was lifted into someone's sturdy arms. All she could do was hold up her neck but even that was an effort. She was about to tell the paramedic that she didn't need help, she was just drunk but the man holding her wasn't an EMT. He looked like a lumberjack. What? Before she could speak he started walking.

"Unless you wanna end up with the Friends o' Humanity back there it's best you just be quiet."

"Huh?" She tried to look back to the scene and was surprised to find that the other spectator was out cold on the pavement. "Did you do that? Hit that guy?"

The man holding her smirked before responding. "What if I did?"

"Thanks."

He found her answer amusing and gave a bitter laugh as they rounded a corner away from the scene.

"You can put me down now, thank you for getting me out of there but I'm not going anywhere with you." Mia tried to make her body move but was still out of luck as the man held onto her and worse yet, stopped talking to her.

"Hey! Put me down or I'll scream. You can't just walk off with a person. Hey, are you paying attention?" Mia's breathing sped up as her panic increased and her pallor turned gray as the lack of oxygen combined with the blood loss started to take its toll on her.

"Settle down girl, I ain't out to hurt you 'else I'd already have done it." His words did little to comfort Mia at this point as her panicked mind fell into a flash back.

*0*0*0*

Logan cursed as he recognised the signs of someone falling into a flashback. After all the time he spent in the war he'd seen plenty of kids falling into their memories and was very familiar with PTSD. What he didn't understand was why the girl in his arms would have such a reaction. What could have happened to cause her so much torment?

"Shit!" He cursed as he felt the warmth of her blood soaking through her coat and onto his arms. He had smelled her blood even before it had come to the surface of her coat but he hadn't realised how much she was bleeding.

She was still breathing in fast shallow breaths and her lips were turning blue from a lack of oxygen. Carrying her, he also knew her back was really messed up. She obviously didn't heal like he did and if she wasn't stabilised soon he knew she would die at the current rate of bleeding.

She let out a scream that set his sensitive ears ringing and he quickened his pace before someone came to investigate. He found an empty bus stop and carefully laid her down on a nearby bench. "Hey, wake up girl, I put ya down, yer fine. Snap out of it." He slapped her face a couple times hoping it would snap her out of whatever experience she was reliving but there was no change in her condition other than her increasingly blue lips. Not having any choice he pinched a specific cluster of nerves at the base of her neck for a couple seconds and her face and neck went lax as she lost consciousness.

Logan wiped his hands on his now bloody clothes and reached into his pocket for the communicator he kept on him with a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh my gosh! Ironman just landed on the front lawn!" Whoever can hear me, come to the front door, it's Ironman!" Kitty Pryde was jumping up and down while moving towards the front door, a huge smile on her face and hearts in her eyes. "I just know he's a mutant, there's no way he isn't. He's probably like Forge, great with machines but people too! He's so handsome."

Storm came up from behind Kitty just as she got to the door. "Calm yourself child. You will one day be an X-Man, show some restraint." Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm to some gracefully made her way to the door and opened it while keeping a hand on Kitty's shoulder. After a quick glance at Kitty she turned her attention to the newcomer as she opened the door.

"Welcome to Xavier's School for the Gifted. How may I be of assistance to you….Ironman?" She was cool as ice, never letting down her guard while scrutinizing the metal man in front of her. She had to admit he did look very menacing with the mask over his eyes but she was confident that the X-Men could take care of any problems that may arise.

"You're holding a friend of mine somewhere in this compound and I demand you release her now." The slightly tinny voice was direct and to the point bordering on hostile. He stood where he was, unblinking, unmoving and staring.

"We have many students here but I assure you, none are here against their will. Training is currently in session but if you'd like to come back I'm sure something can be arranged." Storm didn't need to be telepathic to feel the man's rage building under the suit and she mentally prepared herself for a fight.

"Mia Solomon, where is she?" He was curt and to the point.

Storm was about to reply when the Professor's voice in her head stopped her. After a quick mental conversation she stepped aside to let him in. "Please, right this way." Kitty had already left and was no doubt eavesdropping but training was also ending and various students were coyly watching the pair as they walked toward the elevators to the lower levels.

Most attended the school in Massachusetts but after a raid that had been led by a man they only knew as Bastion last month, students who had no other home to return to had come to the mansion in Westchester. Many, including Jubilee were still missing but Sean and Emma were working with the X-Men to locate their missing charges.

Tony was quiet in the suit while he followed the white haired exotic looking woman. He was analyzing his surroundings as he walked and planning for the worse if it came down to a fight.

The woman stopped at wooden double door that turned out to be an elevator, she spoke up at his hesitation.

"Do not worry, you will not be harmed by anyone here. We will be going underground to our medical facilities where your friend is resting." She stepped into the elevator and he followed still on guard.

Wanting to test the waters Tony broke his silence. "So…what is this place? Some sort of mutant testing center? Training facility for mutant killers? Gifted…what does that mean exactly?"

Ororo was surprised when he mentioned mutants but her surprise quickly turned to anger at the thought that mutants were at the school for sinister reasons.

Ironman crossed his arms over his chest as he continued taunting. "I saw a blue kid walk through a solid wall on the way to the elevator and he wasn't armed with any equipment. With digs like this and a secret underground base it isn't a shocker that you're…" He stopped short as they rounded a corner where a man in a wheelchair was waiting.

"Ororo, thank you for showing our guest down, I'll show him the way from here. I'm sure your biology students are already assembled in the classroom." Ororo nodded once and gracefully went back the way they'd come. The man didn't introduce himself and Tony was fine with that, he wasn't there for a social visit.

"Now then Mr. Stark, if you'll follow me the rest of the way you can see to your friend. Don't worry, I assure you she has come to no harm while in our care but I must warn you she does look a bit worse for wear."

As the mechanized head turned to him he continued to explain. "Logan, another of our teachers found her in the street where she apparently saved the life of a young boy who had been struck by a vehicle."

Tony's heart sped up in his chest when he heard Mia was hurt. The blood was thundering in his ears and it took all his focus to listen to what the man was saying.

"… is healing remarkably fast and should regain consciousness later today." The professor wasn't reading Tony's mind but he couldn't help but pick up the man's projected worry for Dr. McCoy's newest patient. He slowed down and stopped in front of the medical station. "Here we are, your friend is resting inside. " He motioned to the doors but had some more words before opening the door to allow Ironman access.

"Before you enter, I must remind you that she is under the best care we can offer and no harm will come to her while she is here. You spoke to Ororo of mutants and you are only partially correct in your assumptions but I think you already knew that and were just trying to invoke a response. Perhaps we can talk for a few moments after you ascertain that your friend is well cared for."

Ironman didn't speak but Xavier had the impression that the man inside the armor was studying him carefully. Xavier nodded to him and opened the doors, allowing him to step inside.

*0*0*0*0*

She was small and fragile looking in the bed but he was relieved not to see any tubes or wires hooked up to her other than a simple IV and a heart monitor.

"JARVIS can you hear me?"

"Always sir." JARVIS sounded calm as usual unlike Tony who was talking in short terse sentences trying to hold back the urge to grab Mia and fly away.

"Activate bio scanners and do a full workup of Mia, you have five minutes."

"Yes sir."

Tony turned the helmet left and then right to ensure the whole of Mia had been captured by the newest addition to the suit. The MRK 9 was a recon model with sensors for light waves of varying spectrums, microphones, bio scanners, thermal sensors, etc. It could handle a small fight but had little in the way of projectiles and fire power.

While JARVIS worked on the scan he'd taken Tony walked over and checked the IV, it seemed to be nothing more than saline and nutrients. Satisfied he walked back to the bedside and stood looking down at the woman who always challenged him to become a better man. He frowned as he recalled her words on the letter she'd left him.

She'd helped with the suits and come up with some great innovations but on the condition that he would stop fighting once the leak in Stark Industries was plugged up and weapons were no longer being sold under the table. She knew the palladium in his chest was killing him every time he donned a suit and she refused to stay by his side while he killed himself. She left him with the promise that she would find him if he needed her but wouldn't stay with him while he caused harm to himself so carelessly.

She'd been so strong to pull through everything she'd experienced and it hurt him to see her on yet another hospital bed. It would never get easier seeing someone he cared for looking so fragile.

"Sir, I have completed the analysis of Mia's current status."

"Let's hear it, give good news JARVIS."

The AI ignored the last comment and proceeded to report the facts there were requested of him. "There is a significant rise in body temperature around the cervical and Thoracic vertebrae signifying that they are rapidly healing as per the baseline we set for her upon earlier analysis. The lumbar vertebrae are also registering at a higher temperature but there appear to be several ruptured disks in the T9 to 12 vertabrae that have yet to be healed.

Numerous lacerations and heavy internal bruising, broken ribs on the right side and a minor cranial fracture are also registering, also there is a collection of blood in her upper abdomen but I detect no internal bleeding."

Tony stared at the figure on the bed, the glowing eyes of the suit fixated on her prone form. Slowly bolts and latches came undone and he stepped out of the suit which remained standing behind him and sat in the plastic chair beside Mia.

He didn't use any words but he held her limp hand and pushed some stray hairs away from her face. His thumb lingered on her cheek as he watched her face. It wasn't often she had such a peaceful expression on her face and he was saddened that she could only find true peace in unconsciousness.

He stayed at her bedside holding her hand for a while and absentmindedly tracing a scar on her wrist. He could hear the murmur of people outside the room but chose to ignore them. JARVIS would alert him of any danger. He looked at the time displayed on the wall across the room. He'd stayed longer than intended but it was hard for him to leave her behind. He let go of her hand and turned around to leave when Mia started stirring.

He looked at her face and noticed her eyes moving behind the closed lids. She was no longer unconscious but was now in REM.

The heart monitor sped up and the waves displayed on the screed became erratic as Mia struggled with an unseen foe in her mind. Her breathing sped up and she wasn't getting enough oxygen into her lungs due to the injuries she'd sustained. Bits of her struggles were being vocalized in the form of terrified words which escaped her lips between breaths. Tony knew what was coming next and was about to try waking her up when a large mass inserted itself between him and the bed.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let me through, you don't know what you're dealing with." He tried to push his way back to Mia but found himself restrained by a stocky hairy man. "Let the doc do his thing, it's time fer you to leave, _Ironman_." Tony felt like he was being mocked and it only angered him. Between that and Mia on the bed, out of reach right in front of him he snapped and tried to throw the hairy man holding him back. He failed miserably; apparently the man was heavier than he looked.

"Let me go! She needs me!" Tony struggled to free himself while thoughts of a similar scene played out in his mind. How many times was Mia separated from him back in that cave, only to be returned in even worse condition than when she was taken? How many times had the guards made her suffer in front of him to bend him to their will? The more he was held back while Mia struggled with her nightmares the further he fell into his memories. Soon, the clinical white room was gone to him and the man holding him back was a terrorist who was enjoying his suffering.

Mia's screams of terror and her pleading voice was all Tony could hear as he struggled to go to her. "Stop it, you're killing her! I'll give you what you want, just leave her alone you f***ers! Leave her alone!"

Finally, Tony was free and he rushed to Mia and held her as she screamed. Her tortured cries rang in his ears as he held her until she calmed. Slowly, the hospital room came back into focus and he could hear JARVIS calling for him in the earpiece.

"Sir, I'm detecting elevated adrenaline levels and an increased heart rate levels usually associated with heavy combat. Do you require assistance?"

Tony remembered he was no longer in the cave, he'd escaped and so had Mia and Yinsen. It was over a year ago, it was in the past. He berated himself for his lack of control and took a deep breath before rearranging Mia on the hospital bed. The nightmare seemed to be over for now and he looked at her once more in sorrow before tearing his gaze away to his current surroundings. He was relieved to see there was no longer anyone else in the room. Without another look at the bed he climbed back into his suit and made his way to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Logan, Hank and Professor Xavier were just outside the doors waiting for Ironman to step out. None of them had expected the man under the suit to react as he had. At first they suspected that Tony Stark was the cause of their newest charge's distress but the sudden outburst and momentary loss of control had caused Tony's feeling to be projected to the professor who was nearby and, had the telepath not been so in control of his powers he would have easily succumbed to the other man's terror.

Once Professor Xavier figured out what was happening, he ordered Hank and Logan out of the room and talked to them privately while they kept an eye on their patient through the glass wall. None of them knew much about the man in the other room but it was now obvious that Mr. Stark and Ms. Solomon shared the horrible experience that had caused her PTSD and probably his as well.

Feeling protective of the girl lying on the bed in the other room Logan had left only after the professor had insisted. Hank was also asked to make himself scarce and he agreed only if he'd be allowed to monitor his patient's vitals by remote.

Not long after, Ironman had stepped out of the room. The professor tried his best to block the fear, shame and anger flowing from the man in the suit as he guided him to his office on the main floor.

*0*0*0*0*

Sitting behind his desk, the professor studied the man who stood in his suit of armor on the other side. He'd been thorough some traumatic event, that was clear but, they weren't here to discuss his mental state and from what he knew of Tony Stark, he doubted the man would ever ask for the type of help he needed. The professor shuddered at the thought of someone with as many resources as Tony Stark being so unstable but he pushed the thought aside.

"Mr. Stark. Might I assume, that since we are here, you are satisfied that your friend is not being harmed while in our care?"

At the other man's lack of response the professor continued. "This is a school for the gifted and I'm sure you already figured out that gifted is another word for mutants. I and my staff here are all mutants and we do our best to educate all out students both in regular studies that would be part of any school curriculum and in the use of their powers.

Every student here wants to be here and no one is held against their will. My belief and the belief of those in this school is that one day, mutants and regular humans will be able to live side by side without hiding." Ironman hadn't moved but the Professor sensed the man in the suit was paying attention.

"One of our teachers, Logan whom you saw briefly, found Miss Solomon after she used her powers to heal a young boy who had been hit by a vehicle. Lacking proper control of her powers she went too far in their use and became immobile. Logan rescued her before a man who was a member of the Friends of Humanity attacked her. The FOH as we call them are a radical group of anti-mutant protesters that believe mutants are sub human. Realizing she needed medical care and couldn't be admitted to a hospital without being persecuted he brought her here where we will do our best to mend her."

Having heard enough Tony spoke up, crossing his arms and eyes flashing. "She's free to leave once she wakes up? You aren't afraid she'll expose your school and its secrets?" The unsaid was clear. If they held her against her will they would have Ironman to deal with.

"I assure you that she will be free to go but should she wish to stay or visit, she will be welcomed."

Tony and the professor spoke for a few more moments and although he knew the professor was keeping secrets regarding the school he accepted the half truths he was told.

Back at the front door Ironman was about to leave when the professor interrupted him. "Would you like to be informed once Ms. Solomon awakens?"

Tony wanted to say yes, he wanted to be there for her when she woke up and give her hell for putting herself in danger as she had but he knew he had no right. Not after everything he'd done.

He slowly shook his head to the professor. "That won't be necessary and…if you don't mind, please don't tell her I was here. I'm supposed to be in Morocco right now anyways."

The professor sensed a deep sadness from the man inside the suit but agreed to his request. He would keep quiet for the time. It was obvious the man cared for very much for the woman but like many relationships; things were obviously complicated between the two.

*0*0*0*0*

Logan stepped out of the shadows and stood beside the Professor as Ironman took off. "Hmph, I guess even the rich have more problems than money to deal with."

The Professor turned to Logan, not surprised that the man had stayed nearby during Ironman's visit. "We all have our burdens to bear Logan. I'm sure you heard his request regarding this drop in visit?" He raised a brow in a not so subtle expression of coyness.

"Yeah, I heard him Chuck. I'll keep his visit ta myself for now. I'm done my training lessons for the day, I'll be downstairs if ya need anything." He turned and took the elevator to the lower levels. He wasn't sure why but he felt drawn to the petite girl in the medbay downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eyes heavy, vision blurred, mouth feeling like something died in it, roaring headache, various aches and pains. Mia was more familiar with her current state of discomfort than she preferred but it was the price she paid for healing someone. What she wasn't familiar with was the brightness of the room and the rhythmic beeping of the machines beside her. Noticing she wasn't in her own bed or wearing her own clothes a surge of adrenaline caused her to shoot up in the bed and she winced as the IV in her hand tore off.

Clutching her bleeding hand she swung her legs over the side of the bed, glad that she could move and relieved that she wasn't restrained. Testing her legs she was disappointed to find she was terribly weak with the feeling of pins and needles most prominent and barely able to stand without support from the bed. Wanting to leave, she looked around for her own clothes but wasn't able to find them. She tore off any sensors she found attached to her and with the help of her IV stand hobbled to the door. She was worried it might be locked and hesitated to try leaving. She didn't know if she could deal with being a prisoner again and finding the door locked would confirm it.

Taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart, she placed her hand on the knob and turned. It didn't seem to be locked and she was gently pulling it open but before she could open it all the way the door was opened from the other side and she lost what little footing she had as it was pushed in toward her.

Falling on her backside with a thump the IV pole crashing beside her she tried to scramble up but was too weak to do so and a series of expletives exploded from her mouth as she did her best to use the downed IV pole as a weapon of sorts to swat in the general direction of the intruder without looking. Still too weak she didn't get any more than a couple horizontal sweeps for her efforts before her fingers, hands and arms turned to jelly and dropped her makeshift weapon with a clatter.

Wincing with the noise Mia was surprised that she could hear only the beeping of the machines behind her and her own frantic breathing. Feeling a bit more secure she finally looked up to see who had come into the room and was somewhat surprised to see the same man who had carried her away from the little boy's accident site. He was standing in the doorway, still holding onto the doorknob looking down at her with a slight look of worry and sharp eyes that seemed to take in every detail of the current situation.

"If yer gonna swing at someone with a pole ya need to use your whole torso with the swing if your arms don't got enough strength in 'em." The voice was rough and weathered, hard like the lines in his face but the deep baritone of the man's voice was comforting to Mia despite the dangerous look in his eyes.

Confused and startled by the man's words Mia gathered herself as best she could on the floor and took a couple deep breaths to calm herself when the man showed no indication of moving toward her. Mind a bit more clear Mia attempted to stand but wasn't able to do so. Resigning herself to remaining on the floor for the time being she looked up at the man who was still in the doorway. She wanted to know where she was, where her clothes were, how long she was out and so much more but when her mouth opened to speak her voice was weaker than she'd have liked and the words she spoke were not the ones she'd planned on. "Stay away from me!"

Her eyes opened wide and panic began to swell in her chest as her mouth betrayed her. She'd been going to therapy and working on being more confident and calm. She thought she'd be able to get some answers regarding her current situation but more than a year after her abduction in Afghanistan all the feelings of fear and panic that were always under the surface just burst out of her. Her hands were getting sweaty and her breathing was speeding up much too quickly as she struggled to remain in control of her runaway emotions.

A flash of movement in front of her and the man in the doorway was now crouching, looking her in the eyes and holding his hands in front of him in the classic surrender position. "Ya gotta calm down before ya pass out." He was calm and speaking slowly to her as if he'd done this sort of thing before. "Take a breath in, hold it and breathe out. Yer safe here and no one will do anything to ya that you don't want them to. You understand me? Yer safe here."

The man repeated the same words over and over like a mantra and slowly Mia found herself calming down and automatically going into a calming breathing pattern she'd learned in therapy just as spots were starting to swim in her vision. A few minutes later she found herself still worried but not panicked. The man continued to crouch in front of her, his keen eyes studying her and making her feel uncomfortable. Resisting the urge to squirm Mia opened her mouth to speak again and was relieved to hear her usual tone with only a slight edge to it.

"Where am I? Did you bring me here?" Her last thought was of her being carried away from the accident site but she had no idea how she came to be in her current environment.

Still crouching and not even a little off balance the muscular man in front of her told her what had happened and informed her of her current situation. "So you're telling me you're a mutant and you live in this building with other mutants. You brought me here because you think I'm a mutant? Would you have helped me if I wasn't a mutant?"

"If ya weren't a mutuant you wouldn'ta been in the situation you were in." His tone was slightly mocking but not offensive and Mia conceded that he had a point.

"OK, so what happens now? I get my stuff back and walk right out? No string attached?"

"You ain't a prisoner here but healing is a rare gift fer a mutant ta have and if ya don't mind, the guy who owns this place wants to meet you after the doc gives you a clean bill of health."

"But I don't have to meet anyone if I don't want? I can just leave?" The man nodded and Mia accepted his answer with a grain of salt. Nothing in the world was free and people didn't help strangers out just from the goodness of their hearts.

"OK, I'll meet the guy but first I want my stuff back and I don't want to see a doctor or anything. I'm fine, or at least I will be soon enough." In response the man looked down to where her hand was covered in blood from the torn out IV. For some reason Mia was embarrassed and quickly covered the bloody hand with her other one. She opened her mouth but didn't know what to say. Thankfully the man got up and left without a word, leaving her on the floor.

Legs feeling cold Mia slowly stood the IV pole back up and hoisted herself to her feet. As expected, her strength was returning and she slowly made her way back to the bed. She was standing beside the bed when a slender brunette with a white stripe in her hair walked in with a bag.

"Hi sugah, I'm Marie and I was asked to bring you some clothes since yours had been ruined. Ah have your clothes here along with a few of mine that should fit ya alright." The woman spoke shyly with a southern tang and Mia instantly felt envy in the pit of her stomach at the woman's natural appeal. She was obviously a warm soul and apparently generous but on top of all that she was buxom with no scars or blemishes anywhere on her person. She looked away quickly, not wanting to stare or seem ungrateful but couldn't help feeling jealous of the other woman who looked so perfect. She must have had a line of men following her around.

"Oh. Thank you, I appreciate it but I'll just wear my clothes, I don't want to inconvenience you." Mia didn't feel like she was worthy of the help she was being offered and just wanted to leave quickly as possible. Borrowing clothes would mean she'd have to come back to return them.

"Ah don't think you'll want to do that after seeing the state of your things. There's blood and mud all over." The woman crinkled her nose but passed the bag to Mia who looked inside and instantly agreed that her clothes couldn't be salvaged.

Mia separated her wallet, phone and keys and handed the bag back to the other woman and reluctantly accepted the clean clothing being offered but not before noticing the other woman's unique gloves. They were well worn green and yellow and seemed to fit very well, leaving absolutely no skin exposed.

The other woman was also very careful not to touch Mia with her hands as she passed along her clothes.

Wondering if something was the matter, Mia inquired about the gloves and was saddened to hear about their use.

"So, you can't touch anyone? Ever?" Mia slapped a hand to her runaway mouth. The other woman's sadness was so obvious now, she didn't know why she didn't notice it before.

"I'm sorry. So sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel badly about it. I'm having a strange day and my brain just doesn't seem to be processing social graces at the moment." Mia felt terrible about her run away mouth and only wanted to take back what she'd said.

"It's alright sugah, I'm used to it. Ah've been this way a long time and had all sorts of reactions." Marie turned to leave, her head bowed.

"No wait!" Mia attempted to reach out for the other woman but with her legs still weak, misjudged and tripped over her own legs and fell face first onto the floor, the clothes in her arms flying.

"Oomph! Owwww…."

Stunned, Marie turned around and hurried to help Mia up. "Oh mah gosh! Hank mentioned you were still recoverin' I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about? I'm the klutz who tripped over her own legs." Mia was amazed when Marie lifted her back to a standing position as if she didn't weigh anything.

"Woah! Are you super strong too?"

Marie blushed but nodded. "Super strong, super hot and kind. Man, I wish we could trade places." Mia slapped a hand across her mouth. "Sorry! Please ignore my ramblings, that wasn't something I mean to voice outside my head. Just go now before I say something stupid again."

Marie didn't turn to leave but instead looked, really looked at Mia this time. She noticed the scars on her feet, legs and arms where the gown wasn't covering her. She could see more scars disappearing into the seam of the gown and winced at what could have done that to the woman.

"Listen sugah. Let's start over okay?" She held out a gloved hand to the nervous woman. "Hi, I'm Marie and I brought you some clothes to wear since your own are dirty."

Mia caught on quickly. "Hi, I'm Mia. I did something stupid and woke up here. Nice to meet you."

*0*0*0*0*

Later that evening Mia found herself stepping out of a Jeep and out to the front of her building in the theater district.

She had met Professor Xavier and was impressed with all that he'd done and was continuing to do in trying to bring humans and mutants together.

Other than Rogue and Logan, whose name she finally was given she didn't meet anyone else. Apparently the doctor who'd taken care of her while she recovered had some of her blood he wanted to test and she told the Professor that would be fine. Something about power levels and types that Mia was too tired to care about at the time.

Glad to be home she turned to thank the driver of the Jeep. "Thanks for the ride Logan…and for everything else too. I'm sure you're a busy man so thanks. "Without looking back Mia turned and left after Logan's gruff response.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been about two weeks since Mia's visit to the mansion and she hadn't heard back from the Professor or anyone else since leaving and that suited her fine. She was back to her schedule and all her aches and pains had pretty much faded.

She was working on a new piece for the gallery and it was going rather well. It was large. Very large compared to her other pieces but the gallery had told her it would be fine and they'd send movers over to bring it in.

Mia stepped down from the step ladder she'd been using and left the sculpting studio for the time being. It was late and she had to be at the hospital early tomorrow.

*0*0*0*0*

She woke to a pounding sound at the door. Groggily looking at her phone she noted that it was 3am and gracelessly thumped down to the front door and looked out the peephole. She jumped back when the door practically vibrated with the next set of pounding.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you, please leave." She hoped he didn't notice the wavering of her voice. She could tell something was wrong, someone out there was hurt, badly and she looked out the peep hole again. She saw Logan holding a man slumped over across his shoulder. She could feel the pain, but she hesitated to let Logan in. She wasn't some on demand healing center, that's what hospitals were for!

"Open up, I need help and there's no time to get to the hospital! Ya owe me! I'll break yer door down if I hafta but you will help me!"

Mia winced at his reminder and with shaking hands unlocked and opened the door. Logan barged right in, a sobbing woman walked in behind him. He looked angry and Mia's breathing picked up in panic.

His expression softened a bit when he noticed Mia's response to his anger. "I won't hurt ya, I just need help." He turned to face her and she fully noticed the tall man in his arms. Blood was being soaked up into his shirt and the man was just barely aware of his surroundings.

"Logan, maybe this wasn't a good idea. Maybe we can still make it back to the mansion, she looks terrified of you." The woman was still sobbing and put a hand on Logan's elbow.

"Right here is fine darlin'. Don't you worry, she'll have one eye all fixed up in no time. You know we'll never make it back to the mansion and no hospital will help him once they find out what he is, what we are." He didn't take his eyes off of Mia, he was watching her carefully trying not to frighten her further. He needed her help and scaring her wasn't going to achieve anything. He knew he could be terrifying when angry and that usually worked in his favor but right now he needed to cram the animal side of him back into a deep corner of his mind.

Blood was starting to drip to the floor. Mia winced as it almost hit the rug. She knew from experience blood was a bitch to remove from carpeting. The man in Logan's arms gasped in pain and blood now trickled from his mouth. Things for the man were going downhill fast and it wasn't going to make things any easier for her if she didn't hurry up. She did owe Logan a favor and frankly, she probably would have helped even if she didn't. She'd just been frightened by the sudden disturbance and the look of rage splashed across Logan's face. She knew, deep down that the man who'd saved her from the FOH would never attack her. Mia snapped into action. "Move him to the kitchen, lay him on the floor then step back. If you want me to help I will, but you do what I say without question, then you leave and never come back like this again. Got it?"

There was no verbal reply but Logan nodded sharply and laid the injured man on the cold tile of the kitchen floor. Mia followed and continued to speak. "I told Professor Xavier I'd be happy to help if needed but I meant over there, at his place." The unknown woman followed Logan just in front of Mia and knelt down to stroke the injured man's hair tenderly as Logan placed him on the floor as instructed. "Don't worry Scott, you'll be fine. You've faced worse than this and survived and you'll survive again."

Mia's heart swelled at the love between the two and she felt bad for being so gruff but she did what she had to for her own protection and peace of mind. She sighed and mentally prepared herself. She didn't want her residence to turn into Logan's regular pit stop every time the man needed help.

After making sure Loan was on the other side of the kitchen Mia knelt by the man and took a deep breath and she did her best to feel out his injuries. She had to hurry, his breathing was labored and she thought his lungs might be filling with blood.

"OK, both of you stay there on the other side of the island but stay where I can see you. I need some information before I start and time's running out. I understand why you brought him here Logan and I'm sorry for snapping at you. I was just shocked to see you here after not hearing anything from anyone since you dropped me off."

They moved where indicated and Mia nodded. "OK, why can't he go to a hospital what makes him different?"

Logan and the woman hesitated. "Quickly! If I'm going to help him I need answers fast!"

Logan spoke up. "He's a mutant. Once the hospitals check his blood they'll know right away."

Mia reeled with the information but she shouldn't be surprised after her visit to the mansion and her meeting with Prof. Xavier.

She'd learned the hard way that healing mutants was different from healing another person. She'd only encountered it a couple times but when she healed a mutant, she ended up with their ability for a short while. It caught her off guard the first time, but she was more prepared the second time and was even able to control the ability soon after she acquired it.

Well, no going back on her word now, she said she'd help him. "What's his ability?"

"He shoots lasers outta his eyes. The glasses he's wearin' keeps 'em under control."

Crap! She made sure the glasses weren't going to fall off. "How does he control the ability without them?"

"He closes his eyes." Mia gave Logan an incredulous look. "Really? All the tech and advances in the world and that's the best you all came up with?" She shook her head. "I'll see what I can do about that." She'd said the last part mostly to herself but Logan's sharp ears caught the words and he wasn't sure he could trust Mia to help Scott but made no mention of his thoughts at the moment.

Mia looked down at the man. "Listen Scott. That's your name right? Can you hear me?"

He looked up at Mia and nodded which resulted in him coughing up more blood. "I'm going to start now but I need you to do me a favor. I'm going to need your glasses, close your eyes and don't open them until it's safe OK?" He nodded as much as he could and she slowly peeled the glasses from his face. They were a bit large on her but they fit well enough.

"This will feel weird but don't struggle or lash out. You'll be fine in a few minutes, I promise."

His eyes were closed but Mia could tell he was aware. The other two were still where she had told them to stay.

With a deep breath Mia started healing him. She fixed the nicked veins and torn muscles enough to slow the bleeding significantly. Logan winced as he smelled the scent of her blood in the air mingling with Scott's and admired her strength. He knew from experience how much a gunshot wound hurt and he was astounded at Mia's strength to keep going through the pain. He felt Jean tense up beside him and when he looked over she looked terrible but he could only stand there watching, offering her whatever support she needed.

Mia felt her eyes getting hot and a heaviness in her chest but ignored it. She looked around and grabbed a small knife from the nearby counter top.

Logan stepped forward but Mia spoke up. "I've given him some time but the bullets can't stay in there. I need to get them out and unless you've got a surgeon around I'll have to do. I don't suppose either of you carries around any pain killers or tweezers?"

The woman reached into her purse and held out a pair of tweezers. They weren't very pointy but they'd have to do. "Put them on the island where I can reach them."

She groped the counter top and grabbed the tool. Mia had never been squeamish, and her time in captivity had shown her many horrors but this was the first time she would be removing bullets from someone since then.

Back in the cave, by the time she was ordered to work on someone the shrapnel, bullets and debris had already been taken out. With the exception of Yinsen getting shot during their escape, she'd never done this before.

She took a moment to calm herself as best she could and then went to the oven and tuned on the burner. She sterilized the knife and tweezers with the flames and then returned to Scott. She made a small cut with the knife to widen the first bullet hole. She knew it was painful but was grateful when Scott didn't scream or jump up in pain. Working quickly she extracted both bullets and left them on the floor. "Scott, the worst is over, keep your eyes closed and try to relax. You're going to feel great in a moment."

Making sure the glasses were still in place on her face, Mia used her ability to heal him as quickly as possible. He gasped under her hands and turned his head to cough up the blood in his lungs, then took a deep, clear breath as his lungs healed up and the bullet wounds closed up.

Mia coughed and gurgled as her own lungs filled with blood but managed to turn Scott back to his side so that he could cough up the remaining blood coming from his lungs. Once he was done coughing he held himself up in a half sitting, half lying position, propped on his elbows. Obviously feeling better and aware he was still without his glasses he kept his eyes closed.

Mia coughed up some blood mostly on the floor but a bit of it managed to end up on Scott's already bloody garments as well. She covered her mouth and coughed into her hands and gasped as she tried to breath with mangled lungs. Scott tried to reach for her with his eyes closed, not sure of what was happening but Mia scrambled away from his as best she could in her condition.

"Don't" She gasped roughly and turned her head to the side coughing up a mouthful more of blood. When Logan and the woman tried to move toward her, worried looks on their faces she held out a hand and told them to stay away from her. She motioned in Scott's general direction instead.

"We can't just leave you like this! We haven't even thanked you properly yet. Please, you helped us, now let us help you." The woman stepped towards Mia but she backed away from her.

"No. Go. I'm….fine…or…I will be"

"You're not fine! You can't even breathe." She tried to go to Mia again. Again Mia backed up, but now she hit a wall.

"Will….be…..fine. Go!" She was feeling faint from lack of oxygen and heavy blood loss.

The woman didn't want to cause any more distress but stopped trying to get closer. "I won't come any closer, but we aren't leaving you like this." She placed her hands on her hips and stood in a wide stance.

Mia didn't want to argue so she just nodded sloppily. "Fine….just…..stay…..away." And with those words, she slumped to the floor and closed her eyes for a few moments. She opened them now and again to make sure no one came near her and eventually the other woman gave up on approaching her.

Reluctantly the woman nodded once she saw Mia's condition wasn't worsening. Scott was now standing with a hand on the woman for guidance since he was still keeping his eyes closed. He was pale from blood loss but otherwise alright it seemed.

The woman stood her ground and watched Mia. It made her uncomfortable but at the moment she couldn't do anything about it. Logan who had stepped away came back and tossed a box of facial tissues to Jean and then made his way to Mia.

Mia opened her eyes at his presence and tensed up but Logan picked her up somewhat and positioned himself behind her, leaning against the wall with her leaning into him, holding her while she recovered. "I get you don't want to go and stain your bed or couches but that don't mean you need to lie on the cold hard floor alone when you feel like you're dyin'."

Mia knew Logan wasn't going to move and she had to admit that it did feel nice being held while her body mended. She relaxed into him, feeling strangely safe and was soon unconscious in his embrace. If Jean had anything to say about the gruff man's uncharacteristic behavior she kept it to herself and focused on Scott.

A few hours later Mia had a massive coughing fit that had everyone on high alert, Jean and Scott rushing towards her but Logan merely winced and lay her down with her head turned to the side, cushioned on his leg. She spat out clotted mouthfuls of old and fresh blood before she finally took a deep unhindered breath. Jean, who had kept an eye on Mia throughout the morning despite Logan's reassurances sighed in relief as Mia's lips turned from a sickly blue to a much healthier pink.

"Oh it's good to breathe again. Lung injuries are such a bitch." She said mostly to herself and stayed on the warm and cushy ground a few more minutes, enjoying the sensation of breathing again. Then she paused a moment. Why was the ground warm and cushy? Then she noticed a warm hand was rubbing her back and arm in an absent minded sort of way and she relaxed for a moment before tensing up.

With a little effort she managed to sit herself up and it was then she realized that she hadn't imagined it. Logan had held her while she healed and she was touched by the gesture. She looked down and saw the mess all over herself, then on Logan and Scott. She winced at the amount of blood everywhere and with Logan's help, painfully stood up, carful that the too large rose colored glasses on her face didn't fall off. She murmured a thanks to Logan and reluctantly stood on her own, away from his comforting warmth.

"None of you needed to stay but thanks anyways. Everyone looks a mess and should probably get cleaned up before leaving looking like they murdered someone and dismembered the body." There was a strange silence in the room. "What? It was a joke." Mia shrugged.

"But anyways, everyone really does look pretty gross right now and I don't want anyone calling the cops when they see you on the way out. There's a full guest bathroom upstairs along with a bedroom full of extra clothes across the hall. I'm sure you can all manage to find something to change into so why don't you go on up and do that. I'm going to my room to do the same. Also…Scott, you can open your eyes, you don't need your glasses anymore and if I'm right, you won't need them ever again. Sorry I didn't say anything earlier, I wasn't sure at the time. I don't often come across mutants who need my powers and I'm still learning about the after effects."

Jean gasped and turned to Scott. Logan stepped towards Mia, suspicious about her words. "Wadda ya mean he can open his eyes? I told ya earlier he can't control his power."

Mia took another deep breath. She was getting dizzy with fatigue and really wanted some sleep. "I noticed something strange while helping him and got a massive headache even though he didn't seem injured anywhere on his head. I think that maybe, something was wrong with his head and it was what kept him from controlling his powers. I think that it's probably fine now, he should be able to control his eyes.

Jean and Logan looked at Mia, more specifically the glasses she was still wearing. Mia's tired mind kicked in and she spoke up. "Oh, these. Well, his injuries are mine now, until my body heals. That includes the brain thing and since he's a mutant, I think I've got his powers too. I just figured, better safe than sorry. I don't want to burn the place down or anything.

Logan sounded mad but didn't physically lash out. "So you took his powers? Does he still have 'em?"

"Yes! He still has them…it's just that…for the time being I do too. It's a side effect of healing mutants. Their powers are temporarily copied to me along with the injuries themselves. Usually I can control most powers just fine…well, the two times I've healed a mutant before this….but since I healed the possible brain damage I won't be able to control the power. I just need to wait it out. The power will eventually fade and the brain damage should correct itself in time."

Scott's eyes were still closed and Mia spoke up again. "If you don't believe me go and look at the sky out the window. If you focus, you should be able to will the ability to you as you want. I think. I'm not all that familiar with how powers work."

Scott let Jean walk him to the balcony and he slowly peeked his eyes open. When nothing happened he opened them all the way. "I can see! I can see colors! This is incredible! The sky is so blue and down there…grass..has it always been so green?" Jean got teary eyed as she watched Scott look at the sky, the trees, everything around them. Mia cracked a smile too seeing the pure joy reflected on the man's face. Logan just grunted and in response and Scott sobered quickly and narrowed his eyes slightly to create a narrow beam that shot out into the sky.

"I can't believe this is real! After all these years of having to wear rose tinted glasses I'm finally free of them." He hugged Jean and then stepped back into the apartment and turned to Mia. He had a huge smile on his face and Mia couldn't help but do her best to return it. She'd forgotten how good it felt to help people to such an extent. Sure the pain was a bitch, but it would fade. The person she helped wouldn't fade and she was glad things had turned out so well.

Now standing supported against a wall Mia tried to best to appear well. "I'm glad to have helped. Now, please everyone go upstairs and clean up." She wrinkled her nose in disgust at their state and Jean chuckled.

The smile on Scott's face dropped a bit at her easy dismissal and the amount of blood from himself and Mia now pooled and smeared all over the kitchen floor. He winced as he noticed a smear of blood on the wall Mia was currently using to hold herself up. She still didn't look quite right and he was pretty sure she couldn't stand under her own power. "I'm grateful for what you did for me today and I won't forget it. Are you sure you'll be fine? Had I known what this would do to you I never would have let you help me." He glared at Logan who had the decency to look away guiltily.

"I'll be fine, I just want to get cleaned up right now." Scott was about to argue but nodded when he noticed Logan stepping up to Mia to support her. He was surprised at the man's consideration towards the woman he was only starting to know but kept his thoughts to himself.

"Alright, upstairs huh?" Scott looked at the stairs leading up to a second floor.

"Yes, keep to the right and you'll find the bathroom. Right across is the spare room. Help yourselves." Scott nodded and was helped up by Jean while Logan continued to support Mia. Once the couple were out of sight Logan picked Mia up bridal style with seemingly no effort.

"Hey! You're not abducting me again are you?" Logan smirked and headed towards the stairs too.

"I know you ain't fully healed. Far from it and probably still hurtin' something fierce. You don't need to hide it from me darlin'."

Mia looked at him questioningly. "I'm a mutant too. I heal fast when I get hurt so I know how much it can hurt and how tired it can make someone. I'm sorry I put you in a tough spot, I didn't think about how much it would hurt you." He looked guilty and Mia was quick to put his mind at ease.

"I would have helped no matter what. You just caught me off guard at stupid o'clock in the morning." Logan smirked at her expression of the time and stepped up to the first step with ease. Mia tensed in his arms.

"Are you sure you can do this? I can walk just fine you know, You don't need to haul me around like some invalid."

"You don't weight a thing and don't worry, I ain't gonna drop you or fall." In spite of the reassurance, Mia didn't relax until he finally set her on her feet at the top of the stairs, still supporting half her weight.

He helped her to the first door on the left which was the master suite and then went to clean himself up. It wasn't until an hour later that everyone met back downstairs, cleaned up and wearing fresh clothes except for Mia.

Logan answered the unasked question. She's sleepin' off the injuries. She heals slower than me, probably won't wake up till around dinner and even then will probably be sore for a couple o' days."

Jean and Scott nodded and decided to head back to the mansion to report the evening's events to the team. Logan opted to stay behind until dinner when Scott and Jean said they'd be back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Logan had made his way into the master bedroom and was sitting inside in a chair by the door, a healthy distance from the bed where one petite woman was either sleeping or unconscious in the king sized bed she was snuggled up in. Jean and Scott had returned to the mansion for the day but would be returning with dinner later in the day.

He looked back at the bed and noticed how Mia was curled into a ball and Logan quietly walked to the bed to carefully brush a hair from her face and ensure she was still breathing. He didn't know much about her healing ability but he guessed by her current state that it was quite a bit slower than his own.

He looked around the room and, like the area downstairs he saw no personal photos or pictures around. There was a lot of art on the walls and everything was plush and luxurious but cold. Like a hotel more than an apartment. No sign of what sort of person Mia was or had been before whatever trauma she'd experienced. He was also curious about the spare bedroom down the hall that seemed to house all sorts of clothing and accessories in a variety of sizes and styles. Why would Mia have something like that here?

With a last look at Mia he headed back down to the spare room and lay on the plush queen bed to rest. He was woken a few hours later by the smell of fear in the apartment. He got up quickly and quietly, prowling the apartment for the source and once more found himself in front of the master bedroom where he heard the sounds of a struggle. He opened the door quickly ready for a fight but found no assailant. Mia was struggling with an invisible foe in her mind while she slumbered.

He recalled what Hank had mentioned when he'd first brought Mia to the mansion. There'd been talk of scars that indicated captivity and torture over a period of time. Then, there'd been the incident and flashback with Tony Stark. Whatever had happened to the woman in the bed, it had been bad and she'd probably carry the burden of that with her for a long time.

Logan was no stranger to night terrors and PTSD himself as he frequently woke in a violent rage. He shook his head as he watched Mia struggle but knew there was nothing he could do but wait for her to wake on her own. He took the seat by the door again and settled in, deciding to keep an eye on Mia.

*0*0*0*0*

Back at the mansion Scott had been given a transfusion of blood while Jean debriefed the team on the night's events. The two were now catching up on some much needed rest but only two hours in Scott began to thrash in his sleep. Jean was woken from her slumber by Scott's moans and tried to soothe him telekinetically to no avail.

As his nightmare worsened Jean made the decision to enter Scott's dream to calm him.

In the dreamscape, Jean saw Scott running behind an older man in his forties. She floated beside him and was about to reach out when the image of Scott shifted and turned to another person. It was a petite, emaciated woman. Her long hair was patchy, she was clothed in what could only be described as dirty rags and she was black, blue and bloody everywhere. Jean focused and saw Scott's form superimposed on the woman's. What was the meaning of this?

She followed along a bit longer and did her best to fight off the feelings of panic and crippling fear emanating from Scott and the woman. Suddenly the scene shifted and the woman was standing over the older man who was laying on bags of rice, bleeding from several bullet wounds.

The woman listened as the man spoke quietly to her. He was fading fast but the woman shook her head and brutally stabbed her fingers into the bullet wounds to find and pull out the bullets in his body. He yelled in pain but the woman kept going until no bullets remained in the man's body. As the man closed his eyes the woman laid her hands on him and screamed in despair.

Jean and Scott were shocked awake by the dream and both sat up wordlessly looking at each other. The dreamscape Jean saw in Scott's mind hadn't been his own but then they both realized who the girl in the dream was and shuddered. Somehow Scott had been linked to Mia's dreamscape and it had been a terrifying experience for them both. They decided to see Prof. Xavier about the strange dream.

*0*0*0*0*

Logan sat and helplessly watched Mia struggle with her terrors. He wanted nothing more than to rouse her but knew from his own experience that she would eventually come out of her nightmare on her own and waking her would only cause more confusion.

Already he could tell she was calming and then, as if on cue she sat up in the bed, the sheets falling from her shoulders where they'd been bunched up.

His eyes widened when he saw she hadn't been wearing any clothes under the sheets but his keen eyes studied the array of scars and patchy skin on her upper body and he tried not to think of how the scars got there even though his mind was already categorizing them. Knife, cigar, lash, electric. He'd been on the receiving end of many of the same items himself but he had no scars to show for it like she did.

He looked away before the unfocused look left her eyes and her nightmare completely faded away but he didn't leave the room. He wasn't embarrassed about seeing her body, he'd seen plenty in his life but he didn't want her to be embarrassed and did his best to feign uninterest.

*Mia's POV*

It was another nightmare where I'd failed Yinsen. My heart was thumping loudly and I could hear it in my head. I worked to calm my breathing using the techniques I'd learned in therapy.

It was some time in the afternoon. I must have been too tired after I showered and just crawled into bed. It was then I realized I wasn't alone in my room and quickly I pulled the blanket up around me as I noticed Logan standing by the door, turned away from me.

I felt my cheeks get red in embarrassment certain that he'd seen me naked. I didn't know what to do next or what to say. I wasn't angry, which surprised me and I wasn't scared. Logan was a hard man and I could see in his eyes when he was angry earlier, when Scott was hurt that he would have killed if he'd found the assailant. Maybe he had, I didn't intend to ask.

I recalled how he'd let me lean on him when I felt like I was at death's door and then how he'd supported me while I stood and carried me upstairs. I felt cared for and that was the same feeling I had now. I was touched that he'd stayed to watch over me but still embarrassed at my current state of undress.

*0*0*0*0*

"Thank you for watching over me." Her voice was timid and she winced at how pathetic it was but was glad she'd said the words.

Logan turned around but stayed near the door, not at all looking like he was disturbed or embarrassed by what he'd probably seen. He looked her in the eyes and Mia saw something that she hadn't noticed before but couldn't quite place it.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. We were worried when you didn't come back downstairs. I'll leave you to get dressed. Jean and Scott will be back in a couple o' hours to get dinner going."

With those words, Logan left the master bedroom and went down the stairs to the main floor.

Mia got dressed quickly in some comfortable yoga pants and a baggy sweater before locating her cell phone and calling Yinsen.

She was relieved when Yinsen's voice picked up on the other end of the line and exhaled deeply. He was OK, she hadn't failed him, it was just a bad dream.

"Yes, it's me Yinsen. I'm glad you're OK."

"…"

"Yes, it was the same dream. I'm glad that's all it was. It's so realistic and I wake up all alone no knowing for a moment what's real and what isn't. Thank you for always taking my calls even though I'm sure you'd rather be sleeping."

"…"

"That's great to hear. I'm glad not everyone was lost to you."

"…"

"Alright, stay safe and don't hesitate to call. I miss you after having spent so much time together. Bye Yinsen. Until next time."

*Mia's POV*

I sighed with relief once the call ended and assessed my current state.

My mouth was dry but there was an obvious taste of blood on my tongue. I tentatively stretched and winced when there was a pulling sensation in my chest.

I reached up and felt the glasses on my face and moved them to relieve the pressure from the bridge of my nose where they'd pressed in. I wasn't sure yet if it was safe to remove them so I slowly got up and walked to the small balcony outside. I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes before taking of the glasses. I opened one, then the other and when nothing out of the ordinary happened I sighed in relief and folded up the glasses to place on my nightstand until I could return them to Scott. Logan said he'd be by later for dinner with Jean.

*0*0*0*

Jean was cutting up vegetables and Scott was mixing up a salad. Logan was at the stove grilling up some steaks and smirked when his sensitive ears heard Mia coming down the stairs. There were no signs of blood from the day before and Mia was grateful for the cleanup.

All three turned to Mia as she entered the kitchen area and stood awkwardly as if trying to hide herself.

No one commented on the observation but instead continued their work to prepare the meal and tried to make small talk to ease any tension in the air.

Mia eventually stepped into the kitchen and walked to the fridge for a drink. She reached in and took the water pitcher but dropped it with a gasp as a searing pain tore through her. She braced herself against the open fridge as she saw stars in her vision and heard a commotion behind her.

By the time she stopped seeing stars the pitcher had been picked up from where she'd dropped it but the water that had spilled was still pooling around her now cold and wet socked feet.

She was grateful that no one had approached her directly and she took a ragged breath as she righted herself. The pain was still there but it wasn't so prominent that she couldn't ignore it.

She turned around and saw three concerned faces looking at her. "Sorry about that, I'm not usually so clumsy. Thanks for picking up the pitcher."

Jean spoke up. "Oh, it was no problem. Why don't you come over here and take a seat at the bar while we fix up some food?" She motioned to the breakfast bar. "By the way, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Jean, the man over there is my husband Scott and I suppose you already know Logan. I hope you don't mind but we've helped ourselves to your kitchen." Mia conceded and sat at the bar and Scott placed a glass of water in front of her. She blushed when she looked at Logan and Jean made a face but didn't say anything.

Mia felt relaxed at the warmth in Jean's smile and returned it with a small smile of her own. "I don't mind you all in the kitchen at all. I'm actually grateful that you've got a meal going. I'm just going to run up and grab another pair of socks real quick." With that, Mia carefully made her way up to change her socks.

*0*0*0*

While Mia was upstairs Logan finished up the steak and plated it before bringing it to the table where Jean and Scott were already seated.

He grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down. He did his best to ignore the glances between Scott and Jean and finally spoke after a few sips.

"Leave it alone you two. I can tell ya from experience that healing a bullet wound that did damage on the inside ain't no walk in the park. Even I'd be sore a while after so cut the girl some slack."

Scott spoke up after a nod to Jean. "We aren't judging Logan, we're just worried and think it would be best if she got checked out by Hank."

Logan shook his head. "Hank's seen her before and she'll be fine. Leave her alone before she tries to kick us out. At least, wait until I'm done eatin'. These are some fine steaks and I plan to have my fill before getting' kicked out."

Jean looked at Logan then and asked about what had happened between him and Mia while they'd been gone. Logan didn't get a chance to respond before Mia returned and saw everyone seated at the table.

A place was set for her at the head of the table and she slid into it gingerly, being careful not to hurt herself again. She smiled when she saw the glass of water set in front of her and looked at all the food. "Thanks for all this; you didn't need to do anything."

"Well, no need to thank us. If you hadn't helped us I might not be here so instead let us thank you. Thank you." Scott held up his beer in a casual toast and then there was a sound in front of her as Logan promptly put down a steak in front of her. "Enough talkin' let's eat."

*0*0*0*

As Mia ate she savored the texture and taste of the steak. She recalled seeing Logan at the stove preparing the meat and mentally gave him credit for it. She was grateful for the meal and the company and was touched by their concern but didn't know how to show it so she just did her best not to say anything rude.

It was strange to have people in the apartment but somehow it felt good to fill the space with people and conversation. She didn't recall the last time she had any visitors over for a meal since the escape from the caves.

*0*0*0*

Across the table Jean looked up at Mia in surprise. She didn't mean to pry on the woman's emotions and thoughts but she felt confused at why Mia was so surprised and thankful for the meal. Didn't she have family and friends that did this for her?

Mia looked up and caught Jean's eyes staring at her and Jean yelped in surprise and leaned back heavily in her chair while holding her head.

Mia stood up abruptly eyes wide. Scott was comforting Jean who was quickly recovering while Logan looked between the two ladies.

"What the heck jus' happened here?"

Jean was sipping some water and holding her head gingerly while Scott rubbed her shoulders. "I…I'm not sure. I felt emotions…Mia's I believe. They were coming off of her in waves before I could block them and then it felt as though she closed off her mind so quickly it created a sort of mental backlash." She winced as she spoke and all eyes turned to Mia who was standing eyes wide and ready to bolt.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I did. I'm sorry." Her breathing picked up and her whole body seemed to be trembling under the loose clothing. Logan sneered at the amount of fear coming off her and Scott who had initially been mad was now torn between comforting his wife or Mia. All three were surprised at Mia's quick change in emotions and felt badly for what this woman must have been through in her past.

*Mia's POV*

I didn't think I did anything but they all looked at me like I did. I was just eating like I was supposed to and I just had this feeling. I don't know what the feeling was, I've never felt it before but there was a wrongness to it I didn't like. I'd looked up and Jean was staring at me. I wondered if maybe my sleeves or hoodie had slipped and shown off a scar and kind of closed myself off in my head. The next thing I know Jean is in pain and they're all looking at me like I caused it.

I don't want to break down now, here. I just need to get myself out and to another room but my hands and feet feel like ice and my arms and legs feel like jelly.

My chest feels tight, I can't breath and there are colors swimming in my vision. I was so stupid to think I could have a normal meal with these people. They don't know me, I don't know them. Oh my gosh I'm going to pass out if I don't calm down.

Breath in, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 ,8, 9, 10 and breath out…in and out…in and out. OK, I got this, I got this.

*0*0*0*

Everyone was now standing but no one knew what to do next. Mia was having some sort of an episode, Logan kept growling, Jean was still reeling from the unintentional attack and Scott was confused about what he could do to help and beside him Jean groaned as a series of images and scenes assaulted her mind.

"Scott, I need to gain control. It's Mia, her mind…everything is so fragmented." Scott held her hands while Jean focused on erecting some stronger shields around her mind and Logan kept an eye on Mia who seemed to be regaining control of herself as well.

Logan relaxed as the smell of fear in the room lessened and Scott led Jean to a couch to rest. Mia looked shaken and she also went to the sitting area where Jean and Scott were.

"I'm sorry Jean. I should have known you're also a mutant but I didn't realize you were in my head. I just reacted and then I felt terrible and you were all looking at me….this is why I need to be alone. I have so much to deal with and I don't want to drag anyone into the craziness that is my head space." Mia looked downcast and although she said one thing Jean, Logan and Scott could see that she was lonely and desperately wanted to be around other people.

Jean spoke up for the group and reassured Mia. "No harm done Mia, I'm already feeling better and all of us have had our share of troubles to deal with too. Believe me when I tell you that we've all felt similar to how you feel now at one time or another and you don't need to be alone." She moved to sit beside Mia and held the woman's hands in her own stilling the trembles. "We'll be here for you, if you'll let us."

A tear fell down Mia's face and onto Jean's hands. "That's sweet of you to say Jean, really, but I can be difficult to be around in long doses. I don't want to put anyone out or get in the way of things. You have lives, things to do people who love you but me, I'm just surviving right now, taking each day as it comes. I don't want to drag you down with me."

Jean smiled and spoke. "Then let us bring you up. Scott and I can never repay you for what you did for him both with his immediate injuries and his powers but we don't want to help you out of obligation. We want to help you because we care. I know we've only just met but please, let us help you." Her words were kind and Mia looked up and saw the warmth in her face and standing behind her the gentleness in Scott's eyes.

She didn't need to look at Logan to know he agreed but would never be so sappy about it. He only murmured in response before they returned to their meal at the table.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

WARNING*** Sexy times ahead. If this offends you, feel free to skip this chapter. I tried not to be too detailed but it is what it is. You have been warned. ***WARNING

*0*0*0*

The meal finished, Jean and Scott invited Mia to the mansion for their weekly movie night but Mia declined stating that she had somewhere to be and hadn't yet found an escort for the evening.

Logan growled at the idea of Mia going out with another man and both Jean and Scott looked at the man in surprise. Logan himself was also a bit surprised to have let the sound slip out and before he knew it, he was in front of the apartment door at 9pm in slacks and a dress shirt with a sports jacket.

He felt like a fool dressed as he was but the feeling dissipated quickly when Mia opened the door wearing a metallic gray, satin cocktail dress that hugged all her curves.

He was surprised at the amount of skin the dress was showing but looking more closely he noticed there was some sort of a sheer material covering her legs, arms and back where the dress didn't cover. It was difficult to see her scars through the sheer fabric but it did nothing to hide the shape of her body underneath.

"Thanks for coming Logan. I hate going to these things alone." She slipped on some heels to compliment the dress and grabbed a matching clutch before closing the door and locking up. Logan finally found his voice and led her to his Jeep.

The drive wasn't too long but Mia gave Logan a quick rundown for the evening after telling him where they were going. He was surprised when she told him she'd never been in a Jeep before and she seemed to find it fascinating that the top half of the vehicle was a soft top that could come off in the warmer weather. He'd need to make sure to take her out for a ride without the top once the weather warmed up some.

He nodded his head and focused again on what Mia was saying. He still didn't know what event they were attending.

"The mysterious Sulla Mia has created some new art pieces. Sculptures with accompanying paintings, which is a first for her. Previously she'd only released a few sculptures but this is the first time her paintings are being shown."

"So yer interested in art." Logan stated the fact without malice but Mia got the impression that it wasn't something that interested him in the least.

"You could say that. I don't usually go to these things but I was wrangled into it by the owner of the gallery. I'll just go in, do a quick walk around and leave. I'm not a fan of crowds but I should make a quick appearance to keep the owner happy."

Before Logan could ask about her relationship to the owner they'd arrived and a valet stepped beside Mia's door to help her out while Logan reluctantly gave his keys to another.

Mia could tell the man was uneasy and did her best to put him at ease. She walked in and grabbed a bottle of some imported beer and passed it to Logan. He took it gratefully and allowed Mia to guide him through the exhibit, her hand in the crook of his arm.

It wasn't long before a middle aged man in his 50s called Mia's name and shook her hand enthusiastically. "Mia, my sweet, I'm so glad you came!" He kissed her quickly on each cheek before continuing. "The exhibit is a hit and I've already had multiple requests for the pieces. " The man snapped his fingers to call a member of the wait staff and requested a cranberry juice with tonic which he then passed over to Mia.

"Thank you George, it's always so arid in these places and so hard to find a non-alcoholic beverage."

"Anything for you Mia." The man was smiling widely and his gaze turned to Logan who still had Mia's hand in the crook of his elbow.

"And who is your date for the evening? A strong and silent type I see." Logan glared at the man but he seemed unaffected.

"This is Logan. He's a friend I've recently met and he's doing me the favor of accompanying me tonight." She turned to Logan.

"Logan, this is George. He was a friend of my step-father's." The men shook hands brusquely and George spoke up again. "Yes, your step-father was a good man and he raised a good daughter. He'll be missed as will Gina and Tommy."

There was a sombre silence before George broke it. "Well, enough about the past. Let's enjoy the present. Mia, enjoy the show and thank you once more for coming. I know you don't like the crowds and I won't be offended if you slip out early.

"Thank you George. Tell Mark I said Hi and give my best to the brat. I'll try to visit soon." George walked away to mingle and Mia drifted to a nearby exhibit with Logan beside her.

She stared at the piece of art in silence for a few moments before speaking. "My step-father loved my work. He's the one who insisted I show some of it to George and before I knew it Sulla Mia was born." She swept her hand in a small motion over the pieces displayed around the space.

If Logan was surprised that she was the Sulla Mia who's exhibit they were attending, he didn't show it but instead let her continue, curious to know more about her.

"My step-father's gone now. My mom and brother too." She took a deep breath before continuing. "George tries to look out for me, make sure I'm doing alright. Although it isn't unusual for the gallery to loan the apartment out to a visiting artist, I think I'm the only one who's been there for over a month. George insisted on letting me stay there when he heard I was going to be in New York. "

Logan nodded to himself. That explained why the apartment was so well furnished but had no personal touches.

"C'mon, why don't we get out of here? Now I'm all sappy and you obviously don't care for the scene. There's a pub down the way we can walk to if you'd like to join me for an evening snack."

"Sure, that sounds great." Logan finished off his beer and the two of them headed to a cozy looking pub around the corner.

They sat at a booth, Mia ordered a tonic water and Logan another beer and some peanuts.

"So what happened to yer family? If ya don't mind my askin'."

Mia looked up at him with sad eyes and Logan instinctively grasped her hand on the table for comfort.

"A couple years ago, I kinda went missing. That's a story for another time. By the time I got back home I learned that they'd been in a freak car accident and died. I settled what was left of the estate, sold the house and have been floating from place to place ever since. I guess I just don't feel like I belong in any one place anymore now that I don't have anyone to ground me."

Mia took a sip of her water and made a face before making a grab for Logan's beer instead. Logan was surprised but just ordered another drink for himself while Mia finished his.

*0*0*0*

Last call was being announced and Logan and Mia put their pool cues away. Logan did enjoy the evening after all. Not only was Mia a great pool and darts player but she also played for bets every chance she got. She lost some, she won some but there were never any hard feelings as she smiled warmly at each person she played against.

Logan could tell she was a little tipsy and was impressed that it hadn't affected her game at all. If anything, she seemed more at ease and had a line of men and women who wanted a chance to play against her. He growled at one man who ogled her cleavage too long as she lined up a difficult shot but he shook his head as he later realized she was purposely teasing.

It seemed that timid Mia had a wicked streak in her when she had alcohol running through her system.

*0*0*0*0*

Logan had driven back to the apartment without incident and was walking Mia up to her door. He could smell the alcohol on her but she was strangely composed and steady. Apparently she could hold her drinks better than most.

He opened the door to the apartment and stepped in. Logan was about to bid farewell when Mia turned around and opened the door for him. "Want to come in for some coffee?"

She smiled wickedly but soon was giggling at a joke only she understood. Logan looked at her oddly which quickly caused her to stop the giggles and instead press herself up against him.

His eyes widened at the implied invitation and while he certainly wouldn't mind, he didn't think it would be right and stepped away but Mia wasn't deterred.

"C'mon Logan, I saw how you looked at me before. In my bed. You don't seem the type to shy away from a night of fun." She traced a finger across his chest and around his waist before once more bringing their bodies together.

"I haven't felt like this for a long time Logan and I just want to have some fun. It's been a great evening so far, why not go with it?"

Logan was trying hard to resist her but she wasn't wrong when she mentioned the way he'd looked at her earlier that day. He didn't think she'd noticed it but apparently she was more observant than he'd given her credit for.

He could smell her arousal with his heightened senses and he tried once more to thwart her but he didn't mean it.

He threw caution to the wind and captured her mouth with his in a searing kiss.

Her fingers made quick work of his shirt but he was impatient and tore the last few buttons off in his haste to get the garment out of the way. He then reached around her and pulled the zipper at the base of her neck down, down, down right to the top of her nicely shaped bottom.

She shivered at his touch and allowed him to relieve her of the dress.

"Now this isn't right. Here I am down to my bra and panties but you've still got your pants on. I think I can fix this." Her voice was and steady and Logan's breath caught as she purposely groped him while she got him out of his pants. Soon, her fingers were pulling down his underpants and her soft lips were planting kisses on his most intimate parts. He gasped and ran a hand through her hair as she continued her ministrations.

The smell of her arousal grew stronger as she teased Logan and he quickly decided to end the teasing. He pulled her back up to a standing position and quickly did away with her bra. He'd already seen her scars and wasn't shocked much by them. He teased her breasts with his hands and his mouth then slowly moved down below her navel where he promptly slid off her panties.

She wrapped a leg around him and Logan kissed her lips while pushing her up against a wall and placing her other leg around him so that she was being supported up against the wall and his erection.

Mia kissed him again and he brought her down onto him again and again until they were both left sweaty and gasping for breath.

Not yet finished and seeing that Logan wasn't spent Mia led him to her room where she roughly pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top. She rubbed herself against him until he was hard again and then impaled herself on his length.

The evening went on into the early hours of morning until they were both spent.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning, Mia woke up unusually happy. She thought back to the previous evening and her breath picked up when she remembered what she'd done to Logan, how she'd behaved and thrown herself at him. Her shrink was going to have a field day with this.

She groaned into her pillow and then realized she wasn't alone in the bed.

Rolling over she saw Logan studying her and she flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm surprised you stayed." She mentally kicked herself for the line but didn't look away from Logan's searing gaze.

"I wanted ta make sure you were okay." He used the same line as before and smirked lazily. Mia was surprised at how relaxed he seemed and told him as much.

His only response was to massage one of her breasts with his hand while teasing the nipple with dexterous fingers.

It didn't take long for either of them to become aroused again and they satisfied each other once more before getting up.

*0*0*0*

Logan had showered in the spare bathroom while Mia occupied the one in the master room. He'd been surprised at the events of last night but had no regrets about what had happened between them.

There'd been a lot more scars on her than what he'd expected but they didn't bother him and only made him want to protect her from being hurt again. He was curious about the story behind her scars but kept to himself on those thoughts, not wanting to push Mia and to be honest, he was trying not to get attached to the woman.

He'd enjoyed himself physically, Mia had been enthusiastic and passionate but there was an underlying unease to her actions he tried not to ponder about. He hoped she wasn't looking for a relationship, he didn't have it in him to start something like that and he sighed deeply at the talk that would take place between them as he plated up breakfast.

*0*0*0*

Mia let the water soothe her aches and smiled as she recalled the evening. Logan had been a surprisingly considerate lover and although his actions seemed rough, he'd never once hurt her or made her feel afraid.

She tingled all over with the memory of his touch but sighed as she turned off the shower and stepped out into the steamy bathroom. She wasn't ready for a relationship and was still broken hearted over what could have been with Tony. It wouldn't bother her to continue a physical relationship with Logan after so much time being celibate, afraid of her body and what had been done to it but she had to make it clear to him that she didn't want anything more from him beyond that. She sighed and made her way downstairs where she smelled food cooking.

*0*0*0*

Logan stared at Mia as she ate everything on her plate, helped herself to seconds and drained a tall glass of juice. For someone so little, she sure packed a lot away. He couldn't' even detect a hint of a hangover from the woman sitting across from his as he ate his own breakfast.

Mia got up and took her dishes to the sink. She spoke without facing Logan.

"Logan, about last night... I'd like to apologize for throwing myself at you and make it clear that what I wanted was only physical. I'm not looking for a deep and meaningful relationship. A lot of crap has happened to me and there was someone I was hoping to have a relationship with prior to coming here, to New York but things didn't work out. I'm still not over him and I'm sorry I led you on. Alcohol and I don't mix well but that's no excuse for what I did to you and I'm sorry." The last part was said to his face as she turned around from the sink.

Mia studied Logan, prepared for an onslaught of terrible words but was surprised when instead he actually relaxed and sighed.

"Darlin' you got nothin' to apologize for. If I'd really wanted to leave I would have and yer not the only one who enjoyed what we did together. Like you, I'm also not lookin' for a relationship. I've been around a long time, loved many women and they've all died because of me. I don't have it in me to take things any further with ya than I already have and I'm sorry too."

Mia was surprised at his words but relieved as well. "I'm sorry things didn't work out for you in the past but thanks for understanding. " Logan nodded in response and cleaned up after himself.

"The Prof. called last night, said he wanted ta see you if you had the time today." Mia looked up at him from wiping down the table.

"Why didn't he call me? He has my number?" She was a bit miffed and more than a little puzzled when Logan answered her.

"Ol' Chuck is always playin' mind games. He called me 'cause he knew I was with ya and he wanted me ta know that he knows and probably doesn't approve."

Mia was annoyed at hearing this but agreed to meet the Professor nerveless. She didn't approve of him playing around like he had and she was going to make sure to tell him so.

Logan chuckled at Mia's obvious annoyance as they locked up and left.

*0*0*0*0*

At the mansion, things were as they always were. They didn't see Scott or Jean but Ororo greeted them on the way to her garden and Logan was grateful she didn't say anything more as he guided Mia to Chuck's office.

Once he'd reached the doors he opened them and walked in without knocking. Mia followed with less surety and they were greeted by not only The Professor but by Hank, Scott and Jean as well.

There was a tea service to the side which he scoffed at but Mia was quick to accept the offer of tea and a pastry. Logan once more wondered where al l the food she ate went.

"Miss Solomon, I'm glad you were able to come for a visit. Please have a seat, we have much to discuss." He didn't offer Logan a seat knowing that the man would do whatever he wanted regardless.

"Dr. McCoy here has analyzed the blood sample you provided and I have to say, the results are puzzling." Mia looked at him questioningly as well as everyone else in the room.

"Both Hank and I have studied the sample and could find no evidence of the X-factor in your blood."

There were sounds of surprise from Scott, Logan and Jean but Mia was confused. "What does that mean? Is there something wrong with me?"

The Professor was quick to reassure her. "No, no…not wrong per se but all mutants, with or without active powers all have a specific mutation in their genes which is responsible for the manifestation of their powers or physical appearance. It's a test hospitals run by default and it's also how many government forces find mutants with special scanners. You dear, do not have the specific mutated genes that cause mutations as we know them. As we define mutants today, you are only human."

There was silence in the room as everyone processed the information. "So….I'm not a mutant. Am I not welcome here anymore?"

Mia stood to leave but Logan placed a hand on her to wait so that Professor Xavier could finish. "Not at all my dear, you are welcome here as anyone else in this room. You are unique with a very rare ability and regardless of a missing gene mutation you do have powers and if you agree, we would like to help you learn to control them and we'll also provide you with field training which includes offensive and defensive maneuvers. In fact, I'd like to ask if, in an emergency you would be willing to accompany the X-Men on a mission." Mia's eyes widened and everyone in the room was surprised at the offer as it took years of training for someone to join the team.

Sensing all the conflicting emotions Xavier was quick to add more information. "I'm not asking that you join the team." Mia's relaxed a bit and so did the others in the room and so he continued. "I would like you to perhaps accompany the team and wait in the safety of the Jet for them to return. In case of critical injuries, you may be the only option for saving a member's life." He sat back and let everyone mull over the words a moment.

"It's a lot to ask of you and I don't expect an immediate answer but if you do agree, I'd like to provide a crash course in how the team operates in the field to keep both you and the team safe in a live situation. If you decline the offer, I still extend my original offer to help you develop and learn more about your powers.

By this point I think it's safe to say we all know that something terrible has happened to you in the past and we'd like to help make sure that something like that never happens again." The Professor leaned back while everyone thought about what he'd asked of Mia. They all knew the toll her powers took on her body and obviously, like many others with useful powers someone had taken advantage of her in the past. The trauma from her past alone would be something that would hold her back and now, she seemed to be getting a life together for herself. It would be selfish of them to ask her help in a fight that wasn't really hers.

Mia was glad she wasn't being turned away and Scott and Jean were smiling at her as she sat back down, but not before rubbing a sore spot on her lower back. The motion didn't go unnoticed by The Professor but he made no mention of it.

"That's a very generous offer but I can't accept your help for free. The resources that go into this place, into helping so many, it's got to cost a pretty penny." Mia was sceptical of the place but she couldn't find any notes of dishonesty from anyone in the room.

"Let me assure you Ms. Solomon that I have family money and I've invested it very wisely over the years. I personally fund this institution and don't ask for payment in return for my help." He leaned forward on his chair and placed his hands on the desk.

"Let me ask you, do you require or request payment when you help others?" Mia was thrown by the question and spoke without thought. "Of course not! What sort of monster would ask a person who needs help….Oh. Ok, I understand your point." The Professor chuckled and looked at Mia kindly.

"Very well then, if you have no more questions for now I think we're done. If you'd like I can arrange for someone to show you the mansion and the grounds. It will give you a better understanding of what we do here and how things are run."

Mia stood up but not before speaking once more before parting from the office. "Professor, I would love to help you and the team where I can. I trust you will call on me only if absolutely necessary and although I'm hoping I never need to go out on the field with the team I'd like to be prepared just in case.

You're all fighting for a worthy cause, and I'd hate to learn of someone getting severely injured or killed knowing I could have stopped it.

I do have other obligations but I'll try my best to help if you need me."

Everyone was surprised at Mia's response and willingness to try helping them and Professor Xavier smiled behind his desk. "Very well, thank you Mia. I'll put together a schedule and we'll meet to discuss it at a later time. I'm sure we can come up with a mutually beneficial relationship. Now. Would anyone here like to show Mia the grounds, including the lower levels?"

Logan spoke up from where he was leaning on a wall. "I'll show her around if it's all the same. I don't have any sessions scheduled until tomorrow."

And with that Mia found herself being shown around the spacious mansion and its lush grounds. She received some looks of curiosity from some young students as Logan showed her around but no one approached the pair as they walked.

Logan also showed her the wing where the senior members had rooms. He pointed our Jean and Scott's room as well as his own.

They'd had lunch in the main dining area and she was certain that the children were staring at Logan but tried her best to ignore it. Jean and Scott were also seated at the long table along with Marie who Mia had met once before, Ororo the exotic looking African woman and Hank. The Professor wasn't there but she saw a tall and lanky man with red on black eyes she hadn't previously seen. When he saw Mia he brightened and rose from his seat and tried to grab her hand for a kiss but she pulled away quickly and Logan growled at the man. He seemed unperturbed and introduced himself as Remy LeBeau. Mia said something to him in French and the two of them conversed a few moments before he returned to his seat and Mia turned back to the table.

Remy chuckled from his seat and Mia didn't share the details of their conversation. After a few bites of her meal a grin appeared on her face at Logan's obvious annoyance and she turned to address him.

"Something the matter Logan?" She played innocent and Logan narrowed his eyes at her but told her he wanted to know what 'the swamp rat' had said to her. From across the table Remy started chuckling and Mia joined in. "Oh Logan, we didn't say anything. I told him in French to pretend to converse and look serious to get under your skin. That's all."

At hearing Mia speak, all the people at the table chuckled and Logan shook his head and calmed down. He gave her a look that promised payback but Mia challenged him silently as she didn't back down. The occupants of the table weren't sure what was going on between the pair but Mia returned to her meal before any more could be said or done.

*0*0*0*

By the end of the tour, Mia had requested a meeting with Professor Xavier and had agreed to come in for training every evening after her volunteer shift at the hospital except Thursdays. The Professor let her know he'd contact her soon with a schedule and Logan walked Mia to the front door, ready to drive her home when she stopped him.

"Logan, I don't need you to drive me around. I've already called a service and they'll be here shortly."

He wasn't please and asked her to cancel the cab. "We've got lots o' enemies in this world. I'll drive ya back, you'll be safer."

"Logan, everyone's got enemies."

The seriousness of her response made Logan pause and reconsider what little he knew about Mia. He'd thought she was naïve but he could see now that she always seemed tense and would constantly scan her surroundings for hidden dangers. He'd assumed it was due to whatever had happened to her in the past but he now realized it was more than that, she was always actively watching her surroundings for threats. How had he not noticed that before?

Before Logan could reply, a black car with heavily tinted windows pulled up in front of them. A strong looking man in a chauffer's uniform got out of the car and Logan noted the bulge under his jacket indicating a weapon of some sort. This was no ordinary car service but just the same, a door was opened for Mia to step inside the vehicle.

Before proceeding, Mia took her phone out of her pocket and held it up to the car as if taking a picture but Logan could clearly see an infrared image on the phone's screen along with the word scanning.

After a moment the phone's screen showed the all clear and Mia approached the man with familiarity but not before placing a hand on Logan's arm in farewell. "I'll see you next time, alright?"

Logan nodded gruffly and bristled. Mia had secrets and he didn't like being in the dark about such things but he reminded himself to keep her at a distance. There were other things he needed to focus on in his life and Mia would only be a distraction he didn't need.


	10. Chapter 10

Iron X- Chapter 10

*WARNING - sexy times ahead, you have been warned!*

Two days later Mia was walking home and saw a familiar Jeep in front of her building. She stepped closer and saw Logan sitting in the front seat impatiently.

"Took ya long enough. C'mon Chucks set a meeting this evening discussing a training schedule for you."

Mia was startled at his impatience and was soon annoyed with his bossiness and told him as much as she decidedly ignored the Jeep and preceded into the building as was her original intent. She turned back at the doorway and called back. "Are you coming or do you want to wait out here?"

It was still a bit chilly outside and with a grumble Logan joined her inside the building both annoyed and amused at the fact that she hadn't yielded to him as many did.

He made himself comfortable in her apartment as she went up the stairs, presumably to her bedroom to wash up and change after a day in the hospital volunteering but he was surprised to instead see her come down wearing a baggy shirt and paint splattered jeans. He wrinkled his nose at the chemicals he could smell from the paint dried on the garments but said nothing regarding her choice of clothing.

Still annoyed that Professor Xavier and Logan assumed she had nothing better to do than answer to their beck and call she stormed toward the front door and opened it. She turned back and addressed Logan who had picked up his jacket and followed.

"I have something I need to finish up here and then we can go. I need about half an hour so you can either come with me or hang out here."

Logan shrugged his shoulders and decided to follow her, closing the door behind him but not locking it as per Mia's instructions. "Don't worry about locking it, we won't be going far and there's no one else on this floor.

Instead of going to the elevator or the stairs as Logan had expected, Mia went down the hallway to the right and opened the third door without knocking or using any keys. The smells of various chemicals assaulted his nose but he adjusted quickly and followed her in. His eyes widened when he realized that this wasn't an apartment but a studio of some kind. There were bits and pieces of sculptures all around and a kiln on one side of the room along with a sink for cleaning up.

Mia immediately went over to the kiln, checked a reading on the display and carefully opened the lid.

She grabbed some sort of holder that was hanging from the wall and proceeded to lift something out. Logan's eyes widened when the saw the intricate and delicate looking sculpture that Mia had placed on the tabletop and he looked at Mia with a new respect for her art. Nothing at the show he'd attended looked like the piece she now had in front of her.

He moved closer to the sculpture but didn't dare to touch it for fear of damaging it.

Mia was smirking from where she stood across the table pleased at the response the still incomplete sculpture had invoked in the gruff man.

"I'm glad you like it. It's my final piece for the series I've been working on. I'll leave it out overnight tonight and finish it up tomorrow. Like the other pieces you saw as the gallery before this one also has a companion piece. I'm just going to pop in next door to see how it's doing. Coming?"

Logan looked up from the sculpture and noticed Mia was already at the door ready to leave the space. He followed her wordlessly as they entered the next apartment. The smell here was different and once the lights were turned on Logan noticed that it was full of painting supplies. He immediately recognized the piece that would accompany the sculpture he'd just seen and was no less amazed.

Mia inspected it quickly and with a quick nod ushered him back to her living space where she went upstairs to change again.

Logan heard the shower running and went to the fridge to grab a drink while he settled on her couch. He wondered about the setup she had here and once more realised how little he knew about her.

Mia came down a few minutes later and she seemed more relaxed, less angry. Logan internally breathed a sigh a relief. It was almost a two hour drive back to the mansion and he hadn't been looking forward to the silent angry treatment the entire way.

Mia sat down beside him and lay her head on his shoulder. He was surprised but found he didn't mind her being so close and moved an arm to lay around her shoulders and hold her closer to him.

She relaxed against him and sighed contently. "I'm sorry for being so rude earlier. I appreciate you coming all this way for me but I don't do well with drop in guests. I could have made my own way over with a phone call."

Logan turned his head toward her and spoke for the first time since angrily being led into the building. "Chuck was gonna call but I volunteered to fetch ya."

Mia sighed before speaking. "I thought we both agreed we weren't looking for a relationship. You don't need to do me any favors and in fact, I'd prefer you not do this again." She didn't move from her position but kept speaking, purposely avoiding eye contact.

"I don't know why but around you…..around you I feel…..safe. I feel safe, warm and….I don't have the word for it but…..it's too easy for me to find myself wanting to be with you. Even now, sitting like this I'm so content and…."

Mia didn't have to say the words. Logan's sensitive nose could smell the arousal building up in her and he in turn could feel his own body reacting.

"Ya don't have to say it. I feel it too. I don't know why but I want to hold ya and something inside me wants you ta be mine."

Mia shifted in his arms trying to stifle the wetness building between her legs. Logan removed his arm from her shoulders and in response to her squirming he deftly lifted her from her spot and placed her in his lap so that they were facing each other with her legs straddling him.

No words were needed as Mia automatically pressed her centre into him and his jeans quickly became too confining.

He undid his belt and pants and lifted his hips to slide the pants down. Mia didn't hesitate to bring a hand down from his shoulders and tease his erection through his undergarments. She slowly moved her hand into the waistband and slid it down to reveal him and her eyes widened slightly.

The previous evening had been frenzied and in the dim of her bedroom but now she was really seeing him and was both pleased and a bit worried. He was muscled, strong, unblemished and warm but that made her hesitant to undress. She didn't want him to see how ugly she was under her clothes. The discoloured patches of skin where she'd been burned and the raised scars that would never fade from her body were many.

Logan sensed her hesitation and placed her on the floor standing while he too stood up and relieved himself of the pants and shorts at his ankles and then removed his shirt. He stepped up to her fully unclothed and captured her lips in a strong and passionate kiss while he placed a hand calloused, warm hand directly on her stomach, under her shirt.

She responded by pushing herself closer to him and he placed his other hand under her shirt as well and slowly lifted it over her head without looking down at what was revealed.

He'd seen some of her scars when she'd been in the med bay after their first encounter and more of them the first time he'd seen her topless. Then there were more he'd seen in the dim lighting of the bedroom the first time they'd indulged themselves. He didn't need to look again and be reminded of how she'd been hurt so he kissed her instead and massaged her body from the waistband up to her bra. As he helped her become more at ease with her body he couldn't help but see more of the scars on her skin but he did his best not to let her know how they affected him.

Hank had mentioned extensive scarring after he'd first brought her to the mansion unconscious but seeing what had been done to her in the full light of the day, even at a glance angered him but he continued to massage her exposed skin while continuing to kiss her, encouraging her to not hide herself from him.

Mia's hands were on his back, pressing him closer to her and she moved them down and back around to herself until she could reach her own pants and panties to relieve herself of them.

Logan slipped off the plain bra she'd worn and the two stood there naked, pressed against one another as they kissed and groped feverishly.

Logan turned them around and lay her on the couch they'd occupied only moments ago and climbed on top to straddle her. The couch was wide and deep and he was grateful for the extra space as he looked down at the flushed woman beneath him.

He cupped her breasts with warm hands and teased the nipples with his tongue until they stood erect and Mia groaned as he teased the sensitive peaks.

There was a thin and long scar that ran from the side of one breast almost right to the nipple and Logan massaged the skin along the line showing Mia he wouldn't turn away.

She squirmed under him with need and lifted her pelvis in the hopes that he would stop looking at her body but Logan chuckled at her want and placed a warm hand on her mound, gently pushing it back down. He wanted to go more slowly than they had the last time and he continued to massage the scar at her collarbone before he kissed his way to her shoulder where he bit her gently, eliciting a yelp and then made his way down one arm to her wrist where he saw a long, jagged vertical line that could have only been caused for one reason.

He hadn't been prepared for the possibility that Mia had tried to end her life and was momentarily stunned. Underneath him, Mia had gone still and was looking at his hand holding her wrist so that the mean looking scar was facing up.

She tried to pull away but Logan's grip was firm as he studied the scar. Uncomfortable under him Mia tried to buck him off so she could get out but was surprised when Logan's lips met hers instead as his thumb rubbed the scar on her wrist up and down. Feeling Mia relax a bit he lifted himself up to speak but didn't let go of her wrist.

"I'm sorry you ever had to feel that was the only way out." Mia looked up at the man, surprised at his words and the deep sympathy she saw in his eyes.

Logan had felt that way himself many times over but his healing factor had always erased any signs of self-harm or damage he'd taken while going through with one suicide mission or another. He'd come close once, with a lucky shot that had been fired into his head with a special round that pierced his Adamantium laced skull but even that had been healed by his mutation.

Looking down at the woman underneath him, Logan never wanted her to feel like that again and Mia blushed as Logan's eyes travelled over the rest of her.

He renewed his efforts to comfort her and make her comfortable in her own skin and she responded quickly to his touches but he didn't let go of her wrist as he held it pinned above her head.

Seeing the sun setting outside Logan was annoyed they didn't have more time. "It's gettin' late."

Mia, nodded knowingly and smirked, no longer overly concerned about the way her body looked to Logan. She thrust her hips up once more giving him a look that said he should have complied earlier. This time Logan gave her what she wanted and buried himself inside her. She wrapped her legs around him and placed her free hand on his shoulder and pulled herself to him in sync with his thrusts taking him deeper into herself.

Mia felt like the room was spinning as the two of them moved and she tightened her legs around Logan as she climaxed.

Logan felt Mia tense up and climax around him, he almost finished too but he controlled himself and after pausing a moment to allow Mia her release he slowly built up a rhythm again without pulling out.

Mia was seeing stars with each move of Logan's hips as he pushed into her already sensitive core again and again. She was hyper aware of his every touch and every movement and gasped with each thrust.

When she thought she couldn't take anymore Logan thrust hard once more and released himself as her body exploded with an orgasm on top of the other that left her breathless. She wrapped her legs tightly around Logan and pulled him into her tightly as her muscles quivered around him.

Above her, Logan closed his eyes while he groaned in pleasure at the clenching of her muscles around his manhood.

Eventually, Mia released her hold on his shoulder and lay back before unwrapping her legs from his waist.

Logan opened his eyes and looked at her in a way she'd never seen a man look at her before. He stayed inside her and brought his lips to the nape of her neck where he kissed her gently before nipping at the skin there.

Mia yelped in surprise again and freed the hand that was being held to bring it to her neck.

Logan kissed the hand, the scar at the wrist and then the underlying bite mark before he slowly pulled away from her and stood, gathering his clothes.

His feral side wanted her to be his and had marked her as such with a bite. He wanted to keep her safe from the world and make sure no one would or could ever hurt her again but his rational side knew that she still had feelings for another and that she was trying hard to be independent after all she'd been through. He didn't know what they had together but he decided that at the moment it didn't matter.

Mia sat up slowly and watched Logan picking up his clothes. He looked perfect, chiselled like stone under curls of dark hair but felt warm and vulnerable when they were together. He hadn't made her feel ugly or her scars unsightly and she saw pain in his eyes when he looked at the thick scar on his wrist. She'd been touched by his understanding and wondered how such a strong and perfect man would be able to relate so deeply.

She picked up her shirt and held it to herself as she felt self-conscious of her body once more. It was easier to ignore the nagging in her mind about the way she looked while distracted by the throes of passion. Now she just wished she had a way to cover up. Once again she glanced at Logan as he picked up the last of his clothes totally at ease with his body.

Logan, finished with gathering his clothes looked up to see Mia huddled on the couch, holding her shirt up to her chest. He knew not everyone was comfortable with their bodies but he didn't want her to feel like she had to hide around him.

He took a step toward her closing the gap between them before he gently took the shirt away from her and discarded it back on the floor.

He helped her up from the couch and looked her up and down before bringing her into his strong embrace.

"Ya got nothing to be ashamed of so stop hiding, especially from me." His voice was surprisingly soft to his own ears but he meant what he'd said and he wanted Mia to understand that she didn't have to hide her body or her scars. To him, they were a testament to her strength and her will to survive. She was strong when she needed to be and he admired that about her but he hoped to protect her from the need to be strong like that again.

Mia was still against his warm chest as she heard his words over the beating of his heart. She loved Tony but what she felt for Logan was also very powerful and she didn't know what to make of it so she shared her muddled thoughts on the subject.

"Logan, I love someone else and I don't know what I'm doing here. This is more than just a physical relationship isn't it?"

Logan nodded his head, also confused and a bit hurt at her admission of loving another. "Yeah, it's more but I don't know what it is either and ta be honest with ya, there's someone out there I love too. We must be crazy ta be doin' this when we both know it won't work."

Mia sighed against his chest. "Yeah, we must be but it feels nice, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it feels real good bein' wit ya."


	11. Chapter 11

Iron X- Chapter 11

They'd cleaned up and dressed again only to hurry out to the Jeep so that they could make the drive back to the mansion. It was 7pm and Logan had told her the meeting was at 8 sharp.

Logan must have broken every speed law getting back to the mansion but before Mia knew it she was woken by Logan kissing the palm of her left hand to wake her. She must have nodded off while he drove.

She looked at the time and roused quickly when the display showed 8:15. She shot out of the Jeep and went to the door where she waited for Logan who just strode calmly.

She was headed to the Professor's office when Logan instead steered her to the kitchen.

"Logan, the meeting…"

"Don't worry about it. Chuck said Gambit was runnin' late too so we have a few minutes to eat before goin' in. There's leftovers in the fridge, I think it was chilli tonight."

He didn't ask her if she was hungry or even if she wanted any of the chilli but simply grabbed two bowls and warmed enough chilli for both of them. Mia wasn't sure if she was annoyed at his disregard for basic politeness or not but she was hungry and the chilli smelled wonderful so she tucked in and demolished the portion quickly.

They walked to the office and found Remy just about to enter as well. The three went on in and Professor Xavier started.

"Thank you all for making the time to see me tonight. As you may have noticed there's been a new face around here as of late and she's generously offered to assist the X-Men should she be needed."

There were confused looks around the room and Mia was embarrassed that it all seemed focused on her. Thankfully The Professor continued only after a short pause.

"This is Mia Solomon and although she doesn't have the X Factor gene as we all do, she has the very gift of healing."

Everyone now looked between Scott and Mia.

"Yes, if you are wondering, Mia is the one responsible for Scott's ability to control his powers without the use of the ruby crystal lenses.

As you were all briefed at the time you already know what transpired but Mia's role was left out of the briefing for her own safety and privacy. Now that she has agreed to help I feel we should all talk about what she can do as well as what we all can do so there are no surprises.

Also, as Mia may be required to join the X-Men on the field, I've composed a training schedule for her to be carried out by all of you so that she can stay safe as can be on the field and not be a liability. She has also asked me to help her learn more about her abilities and I've agreed to help as best I can.

I'm sure you all remember what it was like when you were still unsure of your capabilities and just how much you could do with your powers. Although Mia's abilities are far superior to what I've seen from others with the gift to heal, it is not without its drawbacks and repercussions to her so she will be called upon only in the direst of circumstances.

There is a copy of her training schedule here on my desk and I would like everyone to take one. We'll discuss the schedule now and if anyone has anything to add we can do so. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded and Mia studied the schedule closely and her eyes widened at the items she was seeing. The professor noticed her discomfort and called her on it.

"Mia, do you have something to say?"

She gulped at the room of people looking at her and responded clearly. "I'd like to know if it's really necessary for me to have firearms and escape training. I thought I'd just pop by and help, stay out of the way otherwise."

The Professor nodded his head and replied. "The X-Men do not take untrained civilians on a mission and those that do join the team usually have many years of training. I just want to be sure that we do the best we can for you so that you will be safe both on a mission or otherwise. We have enemies and I won't lie to you, they may somehow connect you to the X-Men or to mutants and track you down. I want to offer you the best that I can to ensure that you can take care of yourself should the worst happen."

Mia nodded heavily. Of course she knew she'd be in danger by association but she never imagined that The Professor would be so thorough in the training. And were these codenames on the sheet? Who was who?

Mondays- Capture and Escape with Gambit and Storm

Tuesdays – Arms training with Cyclops

Wednesdays – Hand to Hand with Wolverine and Rogue

Fridays – Powers Training with Professor X and Dr. McCoy

Saturday – Team Training

After everyone had some time to look at the schedule the Professor went around the room and introduced everyone by name and code name along with their power. Mia was amazed by what they could do and her eyes went wide as each person was introduced by both their given and code names.

The lessons were to continue until her instructors deemed her competent and after that she was expected to show up once a week for team training or just to keep her skills sharp.

No one had anything to add and the meeting was dismissed.

Everyone had questions but none that needed to be voiced in an open forum. It seemed in a few days they would all get their chance as training began.

Mia noted that Professor Xavier hadn't elaborated on what the repercussions to her would be should she use her abilities and that was fine with her. She didn't want anyone to feel uncomfortable about what she did and she assumed that Logan, Jean and Scott must have already had words with The Professor beforehand as they didn't look happy with his decision to withhold the information but didn't say anything about it.

*0*0*0*0*

Jean and Scott stayed behind to talk with Mia and make sure she was doing alright. Mia got the impression that they wanted to say more to her but they didn't mention anything so she let it go.

Once everything was wrapped up she fished her phone out to dial the car service but Logan stopped her.

"It's late and yer tired. Stay here fer the night and I'll take ya back in the morning."

Mia wanted to refuse, she didn't have clothes to change into or any of her toiletries. She was surprised when Jean and Rogue appeared behind Logan with night clothes and a sealed toothbrush and some other toiletries.

They dragged Mia away and Logan sighed but followed them up to the wing where the rooms were located.

*0*0*0*0*

"So, Mia... Is that a love bite on your neck?" Jean asked half an hour later in the living room. Logan had been told they all needed girl time and he unhappily surrendered Mia to the ladies of the team. Jean was referring to the bite mark on Mia's neck in a teasing tone and Mia's hand flew up to the mark she'd forgotten about and she flushed red.

Marie looked at Mia's neck now too and although the mark was covered by her hand her eyes went huge at what Jean was implying.

The three of them were in the living room and at the moment no one else was occupying the space until Ororo came over with some popcorn and a tray of soda and water.

The three of them were in their night clothes and talking like teenaged girls at a sleepover. Mia groaned at the idea but Jean wouldn't be deterred.

Ororo and Marie looked at Mia waiting for her reply but Mia was too embarrassed to speak and chose only to nod her head in confirmation.

She was teased for a bit and then Ororo and Marie started talking about how lonely they'd been as of late. They glared daggers at Jean as she mentioned how great things were between her and Scott especially now that he didn't need to wear his glasses all the time and constantly worry about them slipping off during various activities.

Jean was teased about the 'various activities' until the heat was off Mia and all four of them giggled.

It was Marie that asked about who Mia was seeing, not having noticed Logan's behaviour around her.

"I don't want to sound like a horrible person, because I love someone else and I've said as much and he said he loves someone else too. I don't even know what we're doing together but we can't seem to keep our hands off one another. You guys are going to think I'm horrible."

"We have all made mistakes or have taken comfort where we could find it. We will not judge you for your choices." Ororo seemed sincere and that put Mia at ease but she was still reluctant to name names when Marie spoke up.

"Ooooh, it's someone we know, that's why you won't say." Mia blushed at this and Marie kept going, taking every blush as confirmation.

"It's one of the X-Men…one of the guys?" Mia nodded slightly and Jean yelled out "I knew it!"

Marie and Ororo stared at her after the outburst and Jean told them what she'd suspected about Logan and Mia.

Marie and Ororo stared at Mia not knowing what to think of the new information. Logan had never shown any serious interest in anyone one regarding a relationship save for a brief period when he and Ororo shared a bed but in the end had agreed to just be good friends. They were curious about how their relationship had come to be.

"I don't know if what we have is a relationship in the traditional sense. It's really new and like I said…I love someone else. I told him that too. He said he loved someone else too but I just want to be with him when I see him. He feels so safe."

Marie looked at Mia strangely before adding her two cents. "I've heard Logan bein' called lotsa things but besides Jubilee ain't no one ever thought of him as safe."

The other two quieted at Jubilee's name and Mia was confused about the quick change of atmosphere.

"I'm sorry, it just came out." Rogue looked sad but it was Jean who explained.

"Jubillee and Logan have a long history together. To keep her safe and so that she could be with more children her own age we sent her to our sister school in Massachusetts. Normally, only the X-Men reside here but a few months ago the Massachusetts academy was attacked jointly by the FOH and an unknown branch of the government. They killed some of the professors and children and took the rest away."

Mia was shocked at the news of such a deplorable act against a school and she felt tightness in her chest as her eyes teared up. Ororo continued the story.

"Emma and Sean are the two who were in change of the school. They were able to eventually fight them off and send the survivors here while they stayed behind to look for answers and search out the missing children and staff.

They've found….bodies of some of the children but many, like Jubilee are still missing. Logan went into a rage when the news got to us and he vanished for months trying to find Jubilee. It's been almost six months now and Sean and Emma have yet to find what happened or where the remaining children are being kept."

Mia was horrified at now understood some of the pain she felt from Logan.

"Perhaps, both you and Logan are simply seeking comfort on your own terms and for the time being the two of you can give that to each other."

Mia looked up at Ororo and realized the truth behind those words. It was Marie who asked the unasked of Mia.

"Ah don't know what happened to ya before and why you were in the med bay when we first met but I saw you had some scars.

Mia nodded before responding. "Yeah…..a few years back…..a group of terrorists in the middle east captured me for my powers. They didn't like it when I would refuse to help them. They did things…..they wouldn't stop until I gave in and one time when they locked me in a hole…."she closed her hand around the wrist with the vertical scar.

"I didn't want to help them, I found a sharp rock or something in the dark of that cave and tried to….well….." She took a deep breath and Jean held her close while Ororo and Marie placed their hands on her knees.

"They found me all bloodied when they eventually came back for me and got really mad after that. I took advantage of their anger towards me and goaded them, wanted them to end it for me and they almost did. Their leader came back and yelled at them and shot a couple right on the spot. I passed out after that and when I woke up a doctor was stitching me up as best he could with limited supplies." She winced at the memory but continued.

"The rapes came much less often after that and they were careful with their beatings and knives too. Made sure not to get too carried away no matter how much I goaded them." There were tears in her eyes as she recalled the terrible experience in the caves and Jean held her tightly while Ororo handed her a tissue.

"Needless to say it wasn't a great time in my life."

No one knew what to say after that but Marie got up and left. When she returned, she was holding a bottle of bourbon and four glasses.

Early the next morning, Scott found the ladies passed out in the guest room that had been assigned to Mia while she stayed over. He closed the door and went outside for his morning run.

*0*0*0*

Breakfast at the staff table was tense as Jean, Ororo and Marie kept glaring at Logan while they sat on either side of Mia, effectively keeping him away from her.

He didn't know what he'd done to earn their ire but it was annoying him and he got up quickly once he was done eating and told Mia he'd wait for her in the garage.

Mia was confused over her new friends' anger towards Logan but they told her that it wasn't that they were angry with Logan, they just needed to have a word with him.

They got up and left to have their talk, leaving Mia at the table with Remy, Dr. McCoy and Scott.

Mia continued her meal in confused silence until Scott moved to sit across form her. "Don't worry about them, they just want to make sure Logan doesn't hurt you."

Mia looked up at Scott and instantly knew that he somehow knew what they'd all talked about the previous night. She flushed in shame that her time in therapy may never truly rid her of and looked down at the table in front of her.

Remy and Dr. McCoy looked over puzzled from where they sat at the other end of the table but didn't interrupt. Scott hadn't intended to make Mia feel uncomfortable and he himself didn't think she had anything to be embarrassed about. She was a survivor and he was glad to count her as a friend and member of his team. He wanted to move, sit next to her and offer her comfort but knew that she was uncomfortable around men. He couldn't blame her and after seeing her memories in his dreams for two nights in a row and then receiving confirmation last night about some of what she'd been through via the telepathic bond he and Jean shared. He didn't blame her but wished he could somehow make things better for the person who selflessly saved his life and gave him the ability to control his abilities.

"I wasn't eavesdropping if that's what you're thinking and you shouldn't be embarrassed about what happened to you. It was Jean who told me actually. You know she's telekinetic but also has some telepathy right? Well, she and I are telepathically bonded and last night I felt a sudden and strong distress from her. She reassured me that she was fine but she was so distressed that I was able to glean some of what you four were talking about when I tried to get more information from our link.

Once I confirmed Jean was alright I pulled out right away to give you ladies your privacy but I'm sorry, really. That night we turned up on your doorstep, you must have been terrified after all you'd been through." He reached a hand out to her and she flinched but didn't otherwise indicate that she minded as he took the hand she had on the table and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

"It was a surprise, especially at three in the morning but I'm glad I was able to help." She looked him in the eyes and smiled to reassure him.

Meanwhile, in the garage…..Jean, Ororo and Marie made it clear to Logan that if he did anything to hurt Mia, he'd have them to answer to.

Logan tried to brush them off but they were insistent.

"I don't know what yer lookin' for from me but Mia and I are consenting adults and don't need you three in our business." He tried to walk off but Marie quickly held him in place with her super strength while Jean spoke.

"I've seen how you are with her Logan and I know you care for her. She's been hurt real bad and she seems better now. We just want to make sure she stays that way. We want to make sure you know she's not just a fling."

Logan growled at Jean's use of the word fling and Ororo chimed in with a hand on Logan's arm before Logan's temper kicked into gear. "We know that you are more than a fighter and killer. You are capable of compassion and great love. We did not intend to insult you or what you have with Mia but we want you to know that we also care for her and wish the best for both of you."

Logan had calmed a bit and Marie had released her hold on him looking bashful but finished for Ororo. "We may have come on too strong but what Ororo said is what we're all thinkin' but ah'm speakin' for the three of us when I say look out for her. She's been hurt real bad and we don't want ta see her hurt again."

Logan looked at the three beautiful ladies who'd cornered The Wolverine and was surprised at how fiercely they were defending Mia after such a short time together. He shook his head amused at how Mia seemed to draw people to her no matter where she went.

"I don't intend ta hurt her so you can keep yer threats ta yourselves. Maybe it's a power of hers or it's just her personality but I got suckered in the same as you three. She got into my head, then into heart before I knew what was even happenin'. I'm tryin' to keep control but most of the time I want to take her to a safe house and hide her so she won't be hurt ever again." Logan brushed them off and turned away quickly, embarrassed by the show of emotion.

The Wolverine was a killer. He eviscerated, mutilated, killed. He didn't stand around with women and share feelings. What was happening to him?

The three ladies disbursed when Mia walked into the garage, surprised by Logan's words. Ororo knew Logan was capable of deep feelings but had never known him to be so open about them. Jean and Marie were shocked at Logan's words but were satisfied that their new friend was more than just a quick lay for Logan.

Farewell's were shared and Mia went to the familiar Jeep where Logan waited for her.


	12. Chapter 12

Iron X- Chapter 12

The following week Mia found herself once more at the Mansion in Westchester. This time she had a key to let herself in and did so, feeling only momentarily strange about it.

Today would be her first training session and it was to be taught by Gambit and Storm who she now knew were the code names for Remy and Ororo. She didn't know what to expect when she was told to dress comfortably and meet them at the elevator to the lower levels.

She ignored the children milling the hallways and turned down the hall that would lead to the elevators. Remy was waiting for her and he put on a charming smirk when he saw her.

Mia instantly felt uneasy on the receiving end of the man's charms but did her best to hide it. Remy, a well learned reader of body language was surprised when Mia didn't return his smile as many others before her had. Charisma was a passive mutant ability of his and worked on women and men both if he so chose. Mia's reaction to the ability was a first for him and it confused him. She seemed more closed off to him one on one than she was when they were surrounded by other people.

After they exchanged pleasantries he motioned for her to board the elevator and he followed after. The doors closed, only to open soon after but Mia's hands were clammy and her face was drawn.

Choosing not to comment, Remy led the way to a small training area that looked like it was meant for sparring. Ororo was already there and she looked to Remy after seeing Mia's state, silently asking him what happened. The man shrugged indicating he didn't know but soon after explaining to Mia how the training would proceed they ran into a problem when she wouldn't allow Remy to touch her.

Mia was embarrassed at the episode mumbled something unintelligible and sat on a bench set on the side as Ororo threw an apologetic look to Remy as she quickly went to Mia's side. Remy stepped back giving them some space but watching silently as he allowed Ororo to take control since she seemed to know something he didn't.

"Mia, don't fret. I apologize for the oversight but we thought it best that Remy play the part of antagonist during your training sessions while I instruct you. It didn't occur to me that given your past, you may not take well to being restrained let alone being restrained by a man.

Our intent was to instruct you on how to escape from several common types of bonds used when someone is captured. It's important to know when and how to escape from such a situation before you are taken to a final destination.

We have taught many of the older students these same skills and we've always done it in this way so it never occurred to me that perhaps we should change it. It's my fault and I apologize for making you uncomfortable." The woman was tactful and didn't say anything to make her comfortable letting her know that she wouldn't share Mia's story unless she wished it.

After having calmed considerably she was feeling silly about her overreaction. Sometimes she just reacted without thinking. In this situation she knew what was going to happen and she thought she'd been prepared but something about Remy had set her off.

"No, don't apologize Ororo. I'm being silly. If someone comes after me they aren't going to take my feelings into consideration and send someone I'm comfortable with." They both smirked at the idea before Mia continued.

"It's been about three years now and I need to push myself, I can't hide from things because I'm afraid or uncomfortable. I'd like to try again, if you don't think Remy would mind." Mia hadn't spoken to Remy directly but she knew he could hear them and felt a bit badly for her rudeness in hindsight. They looked over to Remy who gave a stiff nod and walked over to them as they stood.

Remy didn't know exactly what had happened to Mia but he'd been around long enough to suspect after her severe reaction to him and after hearing the bit from Ororo about 'especially a man.' That would probably also explain Logan's protectiveness of her. Although he was gruff and hid it well, Remy was an expert at reading people and knowing what made them tick. He knew that Logan could be fiercely protective of those he thought had been wronged and in Mia's case, perhaps the wild man also needed someone to take comfort in. He'd have to tread carefully when teasing the man, he could be surprisingly sensitive about such matters.

"Desole mademoiselle if I did anything to earn your distrust. I assure you that I mean no ill will and only want to train you in the fine art of escape. Stormy and I are be pros at this and I assure you dat you be safe wit us." Gambit laid the charm on thick and Mia reacted in the manner opposite to how he expected once more but didn't back away.

The rest of the session was mostly demonstrations with Remy and Ororo. Mia approached and tried the majority of the demos herself but a few of them had brought back bad memories and her instructors gave each other worried looks regarding their newest student before continuing.

*0*0*0*0*

Exhausted, Mia threw herself onto her bed after cleaning up for the night. The first training class had been more difficult mentally than it was physically and she hadn't anticipated that.

She'd called a car and left as soon as they'd reached the main floor after a civil thank you and farewell to Remy and Ororo.

She felt badly about not being a better student and felt she'd wasted their time. 'Next time, she thought. Next time I'll do better. '

*0*0*0*0*

The next day Mia once more watched the scenery outside the car as it made its familiar drive to the mansion. Today would be arms training with Scott.

Although she had no intention of ever using any sort of weapon she didn't think some basic knowledge would hurt.

'I hope I can do better today than I did yesterday. I'm such a dork for overeating the way I did. Dr. Lucille isn't going to believe the week I'm going to be having but hopefully she'll be able to shed some light on some things for me. It's been three years and I'm still in therapy. I wonder if…."

Mia's thoughts were cut short as the car came to a gentle stop in front of the main doors and the driver promptly got out opening her door.

"Thanks Charlie. I'll see you around." The driver nodded curtly and closed the door behind her after she'd stepped out.

Scott was waiting for her out front and she hoped today would be better than yesterday.

*0*0*0*0*

The targeting range happened to be outside beside a pond and Mia saw an assortment of ranged weapons laid out on a table.

Scott was patient with her and tried his best not to crowd her when adjusting her grip or helping her shift her pose to better distribute her weight.

Overall, she felt the lesson had gone well and although she wasn't hitting the center of the targets just yet, she was getting close with each of the weapons they'd tried.

The kickback and loud noises weren't something she ever thought she'd get used to but it was satisfying to see the holes appearing in the target in front of her and she focused on that.

*0*0*0*0*

Day three of her training sessions had gone alright. Hand to hand with Logan had gone well and at first Mia thought it odd that Marie had been included since she couldn't actually participate but after things got a little closer than needed between her and Logan it became clear what her real task was. Mia blushed in embarrassment at her lack of control and Logan's disregard of PDA in front of Marie.

Marie had easily put Logan in his place each time she felt he was behaving inappropriately for an instructor, all the while giving Mia a smirk that set her blushing head to toe.

Mia spent those evenings in Logan's room and was grateful for the soundproofing that his room had. She always worried about facing the others the next day but so far no one had teased her too badly about it and she was grateful. If nothing else, the residents seemed to just accept her as part of the team and nonchalantly greeted her in the mornings and extended an invitation to breakfast.

*0*0*0*0*

It had been a long week already but Mia was now sitting in a chair across from Professor Xavier, their knees almost touching. Dr. McCoy was attaching several leads to both her and The Professor before they could begin.

It had been decided that The Professor would be the guinea pig on Fridays as Mia would try various strengths of her power out on him.

"Alright Mia, I want you to use the minimal amount of your powers today as I monitor both your own and The Professor's vitals.

I surmise five minutes should provide adequate data and if you are both up to it we can try for another five minutes after."

Mia nodded to the doctor and awkwardly placed her hands, one on each knee of The Professor.

The man smiled at her but there was a level of apprehension on his face. Mia was also worried that with such tight controls over what she was doing she may end up hurting him.

After a final reassurance from both of them, she closed her eyes and focused on using just a tiny bit of her power on The Professor's back. 'just a bit, just a bit, just a bit….'

There was a slight tingle in her back and the next thing she knew, her face was dripping with cold water.

Dr. McCoy was looking at her apologetically, still holding the empty water bottle and Mia looked across at Professor Xavier who had a look of longing on his face.

"I apologize for the water Mia but the five minute timer went off a few minutes ago and you seemed not to have heard it, same to you Professor." He handed Mia a towel before continuing.

Charles, for the purpose of this experiment could you please describe to me what you felt as Mia used her ability and how you feel now?"

The Professor began while Mia dried herself off as best she could. "There was warmth that travelled through me and converged at my back. I felt immensely relaxed, at ease and the pain I've learned to ignore was gone. I hadn't realized until now, just how much discomfort I've been in all along and I was so lost in what I could only describe as euphoria that I lost grasp of my very surroundings.

Now, the warmth has faded and I don't believe I feel any different than when all this began." The last part sounded disappointed and Hank felt badly for his friend.

"Alright, now Mia. Can you describe to me what you felt and how you feel now?"

Honestly, I was so focused on trying to use a 'lighter touch' that I didn't really notice anything. I felt like I was just starting when you threw the water at me. I didn't hear the time either. Sorry."

"Hmmm…interesting." Dr. McCoy took a couple notes and jotted something down after taking a look at the readings from the various leads.

Alright, it seems five minutes was insufficient to make any real progress. Do you believe you could try again for five minutes again but this time as you normally would? No need for the 'lighter touch' as you said it.

Mia nodded as did The Professor when they looked to him.

Dr. McCoy checked the leads before giving the go ahead to try once more. Mia placed her hands on The Professor's knees once more and closed her eyes.

The Professor gasped this time when, instead of the comforting warmth he had previously felt the heat was almost alarming in its intensity. Dr. McCoy looked at his vitals and allowed the experiment to continue.

At the five minute mark, neither subject showed signs of stopping but this time he only took a few notes and let things continue for a while longer.

After fifteen minutes, Mia sighed heavily and leaned back, eyes still closed but showing no other expression on her face. The Professor opened his eyes in shock at the loss of contact and looked at the doctor wide eyed.

"Charles, what is it?"

"The pain….it's gone." Dr. McCoy looked to his friend, features carefully schooled into neutrality.

"Gone? Please elaborate Charles." Notepad at the ready after another quick look at the monitors and then at Mia who had remained motionless.

"This time was different. It wasn't comforting warmth but more of a heat so strong I thought for a moment I might be scorched. Then, calm but the heat remained. I'll admit, the contact was pleasant and it disturbed me when it was broken but then I realized the pain in my back was completely gone."

Both men looked to Mia who was now opening her eyes and cringing with the effort to adjust herself in her seat. She replied when she was asked about her own experience.

"This time, I felt something was accomplished. It doesn't feel at all pleasant or warm for me when I help someone. If anything, I'd say it's probably the opposite. I feel cold and pain in the area that's being torn up on me. I know that the worse the pain and cold get, the closer I am to helping the person I have my hands on." She cringed a bit and reached for the bottled water was offering her before continuing while opening the cap.

"Yes, the pain in The Professor's back should be gone now but I think that soon he'll be in quite a bit of discomfort. Nothing went wrong and in fact I've healed quite a bit of nerve damage I think, judging by the pain in my own legs. I'm guessing that he can't feel the pins and needles in his legs just yet because his brain needs to adjust to the changes but I'm sure it's going to happen soon."

Both men looked at Mia with guilt, especially The Professor not having realized what a strain this would put on her. Just as they were about to verbalize their guilt, Mia held up a hand.

"Don't feel badly. I'm the one who wanted to do this and compared to some of the other things I've done this is actually pleasant. At least I'm in a warm place with a cushy chair, water, food and people who care about my well-being. I don't want any pity here, just some help with learning more about myself and what I can do."

Both men still looked uneasy but gave a stiff nod before Dr. McCoy spoke up. "Very well, we'll respect your wishes and now that we're all here there's another thing we'd like to talk to you about."

Mia nodded and The Professor continued where Hank left off. "After you helped Scott, his powers were copied to you. This is correct?"

Mia nodded again, not sure where this was going.

"So, do you now have a copy of my powers?" The Professor looked intently at her but Mia shrugged, not sure.

"I don't feel any different. Can you maybe tell me if there's a way to activate the power or something I can do to test it?"

He shook his head before continuing. "If you do have my powers, the first thing I remember is hearing voices. Many voices, all in my head, drowning out all other thoughts and muddling into a din so loud I could hear of feel nothing but pain."

"Alright. I don't feel any different so I guess not. I would like to mention that I'm not done though. It could be that in short bursts a mutant's powers won't be copied to me."

Hank was scribbling furiously on his notepad as the two conversed and he was mumbling and nodding to himself.

"Very well, that sounds plausible. We will monitor this throughout the next sessions. Now, there's something else we discovered after Scott and Jean had returned to the mansion that day."

The Professor paused to sip some water and Dr. McCoy took the cue to jump in. "As Scott slept that day he had a nightmare. Now, mind you we as X-Men have seen and experienced a lot so nightmares are not uncommon but as you know, Jean is a telepath. In order to soothe Scott she entered his dreams but she soon discovered that he was not experiencing a typical nightmare."

Not sure where the doctor was going with this Mia was getting impatient but did her best to focus on what was being said, certain that there would be a point to them telling her about a nightmare.

"The nightmare Jean saw through Scott showed Scott superimposed into the body of a young woman running with a man in some caves. The man had been fatally wounded and had fallen onto a pile of rice. The woman with him picked up a weapon and killed their pursuers."

Mia was wide eyed but quiet as Dr. McCoy spoke but said nothing as a spasm instead made its way through her back and she cringed.

The Professor continued while Dr. McCoy took a moment to prod Mia's back with her permission.

"Needless to say, the experience was a frightening one for Scott and upon both of them waking, Jean was able to sense a telepathic link between Scott and yourself. They came to me and upon further examination I was able to confirm that what Scott experienced was not his nightmare but possibly a nightmare or memory of yours. Could you provide any insight on this?"

Stunned, Mia could only stare at Professor Xavier while her brain caught up to what had been revealed to her. She'd never heard of such a thing before and didn't want it to happen again.

"I….I don't know what to say except sorry. I didn't know that would happen or did happen when I helped a mutant. No one's ever mentioned it to me before but prior to Logan dragging Scott to my apartment that time I've never healed such a badly hurt mutant."

The Professor looked thoughtful a moment. "Those with the X-Factor do have a higher capacity for telepathy. The bond has probably always been there each time but it took the X-Factor to bring it to the surface."

Mia looked at him and asked. "Is there a bond between us now? Are you going to be in my head, sifting through my head?" She was angry at herself for not knowing this and upset that her mind was apparently an open book to those she helped but the Professor had more to share.

"No Mia, it seems that the bond is a temporary one and yes, there is a very weak link between us now but I'm very disciplined with my powers, even in sleep and well ensure that your privacy is not compromised."

*0*0*0*

Lying on the couch alone in her apartment Mia couldn't believe what she'd learned today. Scott had seen her nightmares.

'My head is so messed up and now someone knows how truly messed up I am. I can't believe he saw my nightmare. Jean saw it too.' She held her hands to her head as she mentally berated herself.

'Ugh! I should probably apologize or something but how am I supposed to broach the conversation?'

Just then she started beating her fists to her legs and tried to massage her back a bit as pain flared up.

'Owwwww! Stupid nerves….no, I take that back. Nice nerves, nice nerves, keep on healing. It just hurts so much.

I wonder if The Prof. is feeling any of this now too. I wish they'd have let me finish, I don't know how long he's going to be in pain before I can get to him. Maybe I'll ask to heal him a bit more after tomorrow's team training. I'm sure a good night's rest will help me feel better.

I think my only task is going to be to stay out of the way. Not exactly a workout.

I'm glad I finished the last pieces for the gallery, at least I can lie here without feeling like I left things unfinished on that end.'

There was an unexpected knock on the door but Mia ignored it, not wanting to stand or move much at all in fact.

'If it's someone I know I'm sure they'll call if they want to get a hold of me. I don't wanna move right now.'

The knocking continued and Mia grumbled out some curses to whoever was on the other side.

Strangely, the knocking did seem to stop and Mia's thoughts started to wander once more before she heard what sounded like a key in the door.

'What the heck? Is someone trying to break in?' She painfully got up and turned to look at the door, make sure the chain and deadbolt were secured. 'Crap, All I did was the main lock. Now what? A knife from the kitchen?'

She stiffly walked to the security screen near the door while feeling like she was stepping on needles and was relieved when she saw a familiar pair on the other side. Ororo was apparently picking the lock on the door while an impatient Logan stood watch.

She hobbled toward the door but it opened before she got to it and Ororo gave her a brief apologetic look before following Logan in.

"I don't even know what to say. You broke into my apartment?"

Logan didn't even look like he was bothered by his actions as he set a basket on the counter and grabbed dishes from the kitchen without saying anything or even bothering to acknowledge Mia.

Ororo at least seemed a bit remorseful and spoke up. "We were all worried when you didn't join us for dinner. The Professor assured us that you were fine, just tired but Logan was unsatisfied and….asked…..for more details.

Upon hearing of what transpired during your session he insisted on coming here but I didn't believe he should be driving in his state and decided to accompany him."

*0*0*0*

An hour later Mia had eaten dinner while Ororo and Logan kept her company and a few more details of how exactly Logan had 'asked' The Professor about what happened during their session surfaced.

Mia sighed and shook her head. "I'll be fine by tomorrow; you didn't need to come all the way out here. Neither of you, but thanks anyways."

Logan finally chose to tell her why he was really in her apartment. "Ya shouldn't push yourself so much with yer powers. I heal quick and the pain is intense but quick. It isn't the same fer you and there's no reason why ya need to push so hard. The Professor shouldn't have let you go so far. Hank Should a' known better too." Logan was obviously angry at what he perceived to be Professor Xavier's fault.

Looking across the table at Ororo Mia could see he wasn't the only one upset at her supposed mistreatment and she decided to set the record straight but Ororo spoke up first, informing Mia that the rest of the team including herself also shared some of Logan's feelings on the subject.

"Okay well listen up, both of you." Two sets of eyes looked at her, not having heard such a commanding tone from her before. Mia knew she sounded assertive in that moment but was fueled by annoyance that Logan and the others somehow thought she'd been taken advantage of, like she couldn't stand up for herself.

"Dr. McCoy gave me instructions and I followed them. I didn't feel he'd have enough data and I felt like I'd wasted my time essentially doing nothing with my abilities. I'm the one who wanted to push myself and I'm the one who wanted to explore what I could do. The Professor and Dr. McCoy are doing me the favor of lending their time to help me, not the other way around."

She looked at Logan and then Ororo before continuing.

"What I did today wasn't so easy and I'll admit I'm quite sore but I'd be more worried about The Professor now if I were you. Neither of them let me finish what I'd started saying that they didn't want me to strain myself any further and I suspect that if The Professor isn't already in pain from the nerves I started healing but didn't finish with, he will be soon enough.

My pain will fade in a few hours but, unless I get to him and convince him and to let me finish tomorrow The Professor is going to be in quite a bit of pain.

I'm sorry I worried everyone by not attending dinner but no one has to worry about me being mistreated. Not only can I actually take care of myself, Dr. McCoy did his best to make sure I'd be alright before leaving. He even made me eat some poopy looking bar he said was high in the nutrients I'd need to speed up my own healing. He's going to examine me tomorrow to see how I'm doing and maybe make adjustments to the nutrient bar as needed.

I don't want any tension to develop between the team because of me but I won't quit what I'm doing either. I've never had a chance to explore my abilities before and I won't pass up on this one because of a needless worry."

Mia felt badly for her harsh words and added to her little speech quickly.

"I didn't mean to make anyone feel badly and I'm sorry if I did. I'm not exactly tactful when it comes to dealing with people and I'm not used to so much attention. I'm touched that you cared enough to make the drive here. I just don't know what to say and so I'm just a bit defensive. Sorry."

"Thanks."

"Huh?" Mia looked up at Logan confused.

"Thanks. It's what most people would say in this sort of situation."

Mia opened her mouth but nothing came out for a moment before she regained her voice.

"It just doesn't seem adequate. 'Thanks', I mean. You came all the way over here to make sure I'm okay and you brought food. It's just so nice….I guess I just didn't expect anything like this and a simple thank you doesn't seem adequate for what I'm feeling. Sorry for chewing you guys out." She looked down shame faced but Ororo reached out and held one of her hands.

"You seem to feel as though you are not worthy of having people around you that care and for that I am truly sorry if that's how you feel but, you are one of us now and we will do our best to ensure your wellbeing as we would for any member of our family."

Mia teared up at the sincerity in the older woman's face and nodded, not trusting her voice right away and embarrassed at the unfallen tears in her eyes.

"Thank you."


	13. Chapter 13

Iron X – Chapter 13

Ororo had returned to the mansion while Logan had stayed with her through the night.

He'd been attentive to her and although she insisted it wasn't necessary, he'd massaged her back and legs as they healed. Mia had relaxed under his hands despite the pain and drifted off to sleep.

*0*0*0*0*

The sun was just breaking up the darkness outside when woke from a bad memory but lay in bed trying to fall asleep again.

Her last memory of the previous night was of Logan in the bed with her as he massaged her healing back and legs. She blushed at the memory and where that could have lead if she'd been feeling better.

There's was a strange noise in the apartment that she couldn't place with her foggy morning brain and she dismissed it. 'Maybe I'm just imagining it.' She thought to herself.

Her legs and back were feeling much better than they usually would at this point and she was grateful that Logan had insisted on staying with her.

She tried to go back to sleep but she heard the strange noise again. Turning to her side, she turned on the light on the nightstand, grabbed her glasses and stood experimentally.

After confirming that she seemed capable enough of walking on her own without risking a fall she walked out of her bedroom and into the hall.

Following the sounds to the spare room she saw Logan sleeping in the king sized bed but sleeping may not have been the right word.

He was thrashing violently in the throes of a nightmare and it was his moans of whatever he was experiencing in his mind that she had heard. She didn't need enhanced senses to smell his fear and sweat as he fought off his monsters.

Knowing from experience that waking him would probably be a bad idea she approached the bed anyways, afraid he would hurt himself.

When she was only a foot from the bed Logan sat straight up, claws out and ready to kill. Startled, Mia jumped back a bit but didn't take her eyes off him.

'I knew he was dangerous but this is insane. What happened to make him this way?' She studied him as he calmed down but continued to sit up, breathing hard.

She'd never seen his claws before and wondered about their composition. 'Are they metal? Was he born with that?' She was studying the claws from where she currently stood, her thoughts turning to how he happened to get them when his broken voice interrupted her musings.

"I…..I'm sorry." His voice was coarse and laced with guilt and shame.

'What's he apologizing for? He looks so sad, defeated maybe?'

Mia approached the broken looking man slowly and his claws retracted as she got closer. He made no move to reach for her and kept his arms limp at his sides, hands resting on either side of his thighs. He watched her closely, warily as if he were afraid of something.

Logan flinched a bit as Mia reached out for the hand that was closest to her and held it while the gashes on the knuckles closed up and vanished. She continued to approach him until she was seated at the bedside and paused. When Logan didn't react, she got herself fully onto the bed beside him and held him as he regained his composure.

She rubbed his hand and held his larger frame, offering support as best she could.

"I'm sorry ya had ta see me like that. It happens sometimes, terrors, memories, nightmares." His voice was much steadier now but Mia continued to hold him and rubbed his knuckled while she nodded at his words.

"It's alright. No one can hold everything inside themselves around the clock. You don't need to hide when you're with me."

He turned and took in the smell of her as she held him. He looked to where her hand held his and was glad he hadn't hurt her.

"Those are my weapons. The claws. It's what causes all my nightmares."

Mia held him, didn't speak afraid he'd close up to her. 'I don't think he opens up to people very much. I'll probably say something stupid or inappropriate.' She opted to remain quietly at his side for the time being so that he could talk.

"The metal isn't natural, it was put there. My whole skeleton is laced with Adamantium and it's my healing that keeps the toxic metal from killin' me. I didn't want it, I was an experiment."

Mia gasped in surprise and held him tighter. 'What sort of monster would do this to someone? It must have been immensely painful for him. He still has nightmares about it. He doesn't seem like the type to sit with a therapist to talk things out.'

Unsure of what she could say about what had been done to him she instead nuzzled Logan's neck and placed a chaste kiss on the side. He responded by removing his hand from her grasp and holding her to him like a lifeline.

They spent the remaining hours of the early morning talking about what he'd been through and Mia did her best not to cry at his harsh treatment. By the time he was done telling his tale, he was the one comforting her and letting her know that physically he was fine and that it was a long time ago.

"How long ago was it Logan? You still have nightmares? Will they ever go away?"

Logan knew she wasn't asking only about his experience but wanted to know if her own nightmares and memories would ever stop haunting her.

"My memories are pretty muddled but I found some records of what was done ta me. It's been at least twenty odd years. I don't know if it'll ever get better."

Mia nodded sadly. "So you were young when this was done to you….were you kidnapped from your family? Where are they now?"

Logan shook his head sadly. I don't know much about my past but according to Hank my healing factor keeps my physically young. I know I look like I'm in my forties but darlin' I'm probably closer to 70 or 80 at least."

Mia took a moment to absorb that little tidbit as he continued to hold her. "So you've been around for some time. Have you ever been married or had children? Do you have a family somewhere?"

"I didn't remember fer a long time but I was married. Twice. I had a daughter, a son too I think. Everyone's gone now. Dead. It seems I'm bad news for anyone who gets close. Even Jubes is gone now."

They spent some time talking about the missing girl and how Logan went off the rails when she first disappeared. He'd tried to find her, hunted down and killed leads to no avial.

They spoke until the sun began to rise and their stomachs growled with hunger.

The talking, the outpouring of emotional baggage was tiring for Logan and Mia offered to get breakfast ready while he rested a bit and cleaned up.

She showered quickly, got dressed and headed to the kitchen.

*0*0*0*0*

The car service was waiting in front of the building when they stepped out around 10am. Training at the mansion would begin at 2pm sharp and Logan said Scott hated starting late so Mia wanted to be sure they'd be on time.

Logan climbed into the back after Mia and looked around at the luxurious interior of the car but said nothing. The windows were bulletproof, armored body on the exterior and an independent air supply inside. There were more gadgets and gizmos than he cared to count in the vehicle so he stopped trying.

He'd seen plenty of money in his time but was surprised that the woman beside him could afford or even feel the need for a service like this. She didn't have an air of privilege about her that other with money seemed to have and he was reminded once more of how little her knew about Mia and her circumstances.

She seemed at ease in the car but Logan could tell she wasn't relaxed as she seemed. He held her hand as they silently made their way into Westchester.

*0*0*0*

The car had dropped them off around lunch and Logan stepped out, opening the door closer to him as the driver opened Mia's.

Mia thanked the driver by name and joined Logan on the porch before they stepped in together.

Everyone was happy to see Mia at lunch and they were relieved to see she was doing well.

Ororo had informed everyone about what had happened yesterday with The Professor and Dr. McCoy in order to dissolve any tension that may have built up. Mia was worried that it would seem like she'd been used for her powers even though that wasn't the case. Still, perception counted for a lot and after ensuring Mia was alright, Ororo made sure the team understood the situation and knew it was Mia's choice to help of her own accord.

Scott and Jean were especially happy to see her doing well and Scott was looking forward to having Mia join them in training that afternoon.

Logan was quiet as usual and greetings towards him were brief but somehow no less inviting.

He left the group while they greeted Mia and returned with two plates of food piled high, one was set for himself and the other for Mia. Before she could eat, she looked around apologetically and excused herself to find Professor Xavier. She placed a hand on Logan's forearm, said something quietly and the man nodded curtly before she left.

The team observed the little moment between the two but no one commented about the interaction.

Logan was difficult to approach and even more difficult to understand. The man, who pushed everyone away and had more secrets than even he could know, had allowed someone to casually touch him and had softened under that brief contact in a way that no one on the team had seen before, not even Ororo.

The moment was momentary and if they hadn't known Logan over the years, seen the way he held himself they never would have noticed that it had happened.

The relationship between two of their team had evolved beyond the physical and for the sake of their friends, the team hoped things would go well. They knew Logan was lonely and those that had begun to know Mia knew that she was as well.

*0*0*0*0*

Professor Xavier wasn't in his office and so Mia went down to the med bay to find the doctor. She found him counting out little pills into a bottle and waited for him to finish before announcing herself.

"Oh! My Stars and Garters, what can I do for you today Mia? Training will begin soon if I'm not mistaken."

Mia stood in the doorway and made her intentions clear. "I want to finish what I started with The Professor. You were both so worried yesterday and insisted things would be fine but I can feel his pain all the way upstairs. I can't leave him in pain just for the sake of data.

I'm the one who wanted to learn more about what I can do and I appreciate that the both of you are so dedicated to helping me but I can't leave him in pain any longer. I feel terrible at having left yesterday. Please, take me to him so that I can finish."

The doctor looked at the woman and gave a deep sigh. His friend and mentor had been in moderate to severe pain in his legs since yesterday's session. It had started out as a mild discomfort but had escalated quickly to the point where he was now in his lab counting out narcotic based pain relievers.

He looked over to the narcotics he'd been preparing and nodded his consent.

"Alright, I'll take you to him but I'd like you to drink this and eat this first while I gather some things." He handed her another nutrition bar she'd dubbed as a poopy bar and an electrolyte solution.

Mia did her best to consume everything despite the strange tastes and textures while the doctor got together some things on a trolley.

"The bar and electrolytes should help your body better cope while you use your ability. I noted a sharp decrease in blood pressure yesterday and your blood tests showed lowered levels of Ferratin and hemoglobin. The formula for the bar probably needs some adjusting for your particular makeup but should still help.

Also, we did agree to help you learn about your ability so, if you don't mind, I would once more like to monitor both you and Charles closely while you help him."

Mia nodded and they made their way up to an area of the mansion she had not previously visited.

"This was the family wing before things changed for Charles. He prefers to occupy the room that's always been his and the others in this wing are left vacant in memory or for the other members of his house."

This was the first mention Mia had heard of The Professor's family and she nodded as the doctor spoke. She was curious about the generous man's origins but that was all the blue man walking beside her said on the topic and she didn't ask for more.

They came to a door that looked like every other in the wing and Dr. McCoy led Mia inside.

Her eyes quickly focused on the large bed in the room. Like the rest of the mansion, it had a solid, masculine quality to it but it wasn't the bed Mia was interested in right now so much as the pale and sweating figure under a thin layer of sheets in the bed.

"He's been lightly sedated to help cope with the pain. That won't be a problem I hope?"

Mia shook her head while making her way to a nearby chair and picking it up to move to the bed. Like all of the other solidly built pieces in the room, it was oak and very heavy. Seeing her struggle with the weight, Hank stepped in and easily carried the chair to the bedside for Mia.

She was caught unaware and looked at the blue mutant in awe at his casual show of strength. His cheeks turned rosy under her gaze as he blushed and accepted a 'thanks' from Mia.

She took a seat in the newly placed chair and no time was wasted on setting up all the leads and machines to monitor both her and The Professor.

At his cue, Mia placed her hands on the unconscious man's torso and concentrated.

*0*0*0*0*

'Charles old friend, I am sorry about doing this without your consent but I don't wish to see you in such pain. Mia offered to help and I daresay I'm grateful she did and if this works, you will be too.' The blue doctor looked from his friend in the bed to the woman seated beside him as he thought about the current situation.

Looking at the monitor he frowned at The Professor's temperature rose and Mia's blood pressure plummeted. Neither of the two showed any outward signs of distress so to took notes and didn't interfere.

Ten minutes in, erratic brain activity was detected with Mia but still he didn't interfere. They all knew that a possibility of healing The Professor could be Mia copying his powers. The doctor hoped that the mental dampeners he'd brought up with him would help Mia and protect others from the shared powers until such time The Professor could assist her or the powers dissolved.

After twenty minutes Mia removed her hands from his friend's torso and leaned back into the chair with a deep sigh and a look of pain on her features.

Hank took another look at the monitors before approaching with a glass of water for Mia. She drank deeply while Hank checked his friend's vitals and noticed him stirring.

*0*0*0*0*

An hour after they'd begun, Dr. McCoy was able to confirm that Charles Xavier was indeed pain free and for the first time in decades, fully able to use his legs.

He still wanted to take scans to confirm what had happened but for the time being his friend was up and about on slightly atrophied legs, walking around his room while the doctor tended to Mia.

As expected, she had lost all function associated with injury to the Thoracic Nerves and could do little more than sit in the chair she still occupied. It also seemed that she had indeed acquired telepathy from the process and was currently working on focusing the temporary powers to create a shield around her mind.

The Porfessor was beside her on the bed, his mind linked to hers. "It's incredible how quickly you're adapting to being a telepath. It took me hours to create even a flimsy shield when my powers first manifested yet, you've already created what promises to be quite an effective one in just minutes. Perhaps this is a part of your ability as well. Adapting quickly to the mutant powers of others."

Scott and Jean did mention to me that you didn't seem to have any accidents during the time you had his powers.

This is quite fascinating." Professor Xavier completely withdrew from Mia's mind, confident she could finish her mental shields without assistance.

The doctor quickly drew some blood from both her and Professor Xavier before handing Mia another 'poopy bar' as she'd called it previously which was consumed slowly as she adjusted to the level of pain she was now experiencing.

It was just after the doctor had finished his immediate tests that there was a brusque knock on the door and Logan strode in without waiting to be invited.

There was a look and a nod between himself and Mia before he approached the now pale woman and picked her up bridal style. Logan had mental shields in place to some extent but as a non-telepath, had Mia's copied powers been out of control, Logan would have no doubt reacted. His lack of reaction confirmed that Mia had finished her mental shield and Dr. McCoy turned off the dampeners.

Logan looked at the now mobile leader of the X-Men approaching them and although knowing this would be the outcome, was still amazed to see it with his own eyes and he subconsciously held Mia closer to himself as he marveled at what she could do.

"Mia, thank you for giving me back my legs. I can't begin to tell you how wonderful it is to stand again after so long and not to be in constant pain from a poorly healed injury. I will be forever grateful for this and will gladly offer you the resources at my disposal should you need them."

Mia only nodded stiffly, in too much pain to hold up a conversation. Logan turned to leave when Hank stopped him.

"Logan, if Mia doesn't mind, I'd like to take her to the med bay for some scans with the Shiar technology on hand. Although we know in theory what has been done to her body, I'd like to confirm it with a few quick scans.

Once more Mia nodded quickly and although he didn't like it, Logan carried her down to the med bay while the doctor and professor followed. At Mia's request, they used the private elevator located in The Professor's room to avoid been seen by the many students that now occupied the mansion in tandem to the X-Men.


	14. Chapter 14

Iron X- Chapter 14

"This is simply astonishing! The injuries on your body are exactly those that Charles had suffered on his own but they are scaled to your own proportions and anatomy. I've never seen anything like this, just simply astonishing!"

The blue doctor was staring at the screens in front of him as Mia lay on a metal table in the same room, doing her best not to squirm at the various spikes of pain in her lower body.

Logan was standing behind the doctor, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Oh my stars and garters, will you look at that! Mia, the scans I just took are different from the first set I took just minutes ago. I can already see the nerves regenerating even as you're lying there.!

Tell me, what do you feel? Can you tell your body is mending or are you hot, cold, etc?"

Mia grimaced at the question and managed to speak with effort. "Sore, pain, cold. I really want to sleep."

She bit the inside of her cheeks to keep her annoyance at being denied the latter non-verbalized but her self-appointed guardian had other plans.

Logan stood straight and made his way to Mia. "That's enough of yer research Hank, I'm taking her up to rest."

The doctor looked at the time and saw that it had been nearly forty minutes already and knew this wasn't a request from his fellow feral. He also felt badly for losing himself in the data in front of him. He knew from seeing Charles in pain earlier that it couldn't be easy for Mia to lay there on the hard surface untreated and alone and instantly apologized for his carelessness.

"Don't worry about it." Mia spoke from Logan's arms. "I hope the data you managed to get was helpful and I'm looking forward to reviewing it myself later."

If there was any more to be said, it was cut short as Logan continued back to the private elevator with Mia cradled in his arms.

*0*0*0*

By the time they'd arrived at the upper level, Mia was already asleep in Logan's arms.

Without complaint, Logan carried his precious burden to his room and laid her on the bed.

It was only two hours later that Mia woke up and it was Professor Xavier who alerted Logan and Dr. McCoy and they made their way to Logan's room.

*0*0*0*

The trio arrived to see Mia sitting in the bed, a hand on her temple as she squinted at something only she could see in the room.

Her gaze turned to the new arrivals and she once again squinted at something but said nothing.

The doctor approached first with an electrolyte solution and another 'poopy bar' which Mia took but didn't immediately consume.

The Professor thought his powers may be affecting her and spoke first.

"Mia, I can still sense the shield around your mind but something is obviously troubling you. Can you tell us what's wrong?"

They waited a few minutes, not sure Mia heard them but before the question could be repeated the woman spoke.

"My back is starting to mend, I can sit up on my own from a laying position obviously. The telepathy is still holed up tight behind a shield in my mind like you showed me but when I was sleeping I had some strange dreams, visions or something which is why I woke up but now something else is happening. I think I'm seeing bonds or connections between people.

Everywhere I look, I see the bonds stretching between people. "

The Professor was flabbergasted at what Mia was implying. He could sense telepathic bonds between people if he focused but he didn't see other types of bonds. Perhaps his powers were affecting her differently.

"Mia, when I focus I can sense telepathic bonds between people such as the bond Scott and Jean share and the temporary bond created between us when you healed me but I don't sense any other bonds. Are you able to elaborate on what it is you're seeing?"

Mia looked between all the people in the room before speaking.

"I see the bond between us, the temporary one. I see a casual bond between myself and Dr. McCoy, a stronger bond between myself and Logan. I can also see bonds between the three of you and bonds that you all have going in directions leading out of this room. It's a bit jumbled but I can follow the bonds if I focus.

You don't see this Professor?"

The man shook his head as Mia continued to look at what only she could see.

"Well, I'm glad this is temporary because seeing all this is giving me a headache and I don't seem to be able to stop seeing it but I was wondering about something."

At the silence from the room she continued.

"Logan, you and Jubilee. You have a strong connection to each other, don't you?"

Logan nodded curtly, sad about his failure to locate the young woman he considered his family.

"I think I see the bond that connects the two of you but I only see your side of it." She turned to The Professor. "Professor, is it possible that if I follow the bond I suspect connects Logan and Jubilee, that I could find Jubilee?"

Logan's mind froze at that and the other two were equally surprised at what Mia was implying.

"Although I'm unfamiliar with what you're currently seeing it's probably a fair assumption but how long you will have my powers is undetermined and we don't know how far away Jubilee is or if you will retain the powers long enough for us to follow it."

The Professor looked thoughtful after he shot the idea down and Logan growled, knowing the truth in the man's words.

No one spoke for a few moments, all pondering the current situation when Professor Xavier spoke up again.

"There is one way, it isn't without risk and it took myself and Jean years to do but maybe…"

He trailed off as Logan was concerned both for Mia's safety and Jubilee's at the same time. Would he stand by and let Mia do something dangerous to find Jubilee? Trade one woman he loved for another?

"Whatever it is, why don't you explain it to me first and let me decide If I want to try it or not. I can see the bond from Logan is strong. Stronger than any other bond I see and if I can help him find Jubilee I want to at least try."

She finally took a bite of the bar as the doctor checked her vitals and encouraged her to do so while Professor Xavier still looked thoughtful. Finally, after a tense moment he uttered two words.

"Astral projection."

Everyone looked at the man startled. Both Logan and Dr. McCoy knew how much effort it took for The Professor to project his mental self outside of his body and it had nearly killed Jean to attempt it the first time when she got trapped on the Astral plane by another psi.

Mia looked at the faces of and Logan. While the doctor looked like he was about to object, Logan seemed undecided about what to say. Mia knew that he cared for her and Jubilee both. She also knew that he was a good man inside and that the decision to possibly sacrifice one person or the other who'd made their way into his heart would destroy a part of him.

She decided she would make the decision before anyone could say more. She'd read about astral projection after returning from captivity in Afghanistan. She'd wanted to know more about what had happened to her when she was forced to heal Tony on that table the first time and unintentionally killed the two guards holding her to him.

According to what she'd read, in theory, there was a spirit plane or an astral plane of existence that only powerful psychics or trained magicians could access. This plane apparently existed on top of the real world but the rules of physics were apparently different.

She'd gone on to read that only the most powerful should ever attempt to access the astral plane as there could be evil forces on that plane and if the psi travelling there didn't have the power to defend themselves, they could get killed. If a person was killed on the astral plane, their body would remain functioning but catatonic due to the fact that the spirit, or soul of the person had been separated and killed while on the astral plane. There'd be no coming back from that.

"I'll do it." All eyes turned to look at the woman on the bed.

"I'll do it." She repeated.

No one debated or tried to change Mia's mind. They did after all want Jubilee back, especially Logan but none of them were sure this was the best way to do it.

"Don't look so glum. Any of you would do the same in my position, why is it any different now?"

Logan finally found his voice and spoke up. "Yer not supposed to play a hero here darlin'. This is dangerous stuff. I've seen what happened to those who visited the spirit world before and it was draining on all of 'em. They were all strong and experienced." There was a note of fear in his voice and Mia knew it would indeed be a difficult task. She didn't think Logan was ever afraid of anything but obviously that wasn't true.

"We said we'd help you. You've done more than enough already, helping Scott and Chuck. You don't owe us nothin'.

Mia looked up at The Professor and the doctor before turning back to Logan.

"I know I don't owe anything but I have a very real opportunity to help someone right now and not a lot of time in which to do it. I can't say I'm not scared, because I definitely am but I just feel this is something I should do. I don't believe in fate or destiny but the fact that I just happen to have The Professor's telepathy and for some reason it's affecting me differently…I don't know. It all just seems to coincidental. I feel like Jubilee and the other missing children are the reason why all the pieces came together. Plus…..If I don't at least try to help, I know I'll regret it for the rest of my life.

I have enough regret in my life, I don't want to add any more." She looked down at her lap sadly as tears gathered in her eyes but didn't let the tears fall.

No one asked about her regrets or pressed any further about her decision to help but after a moment Professor Xavier broke the silence.

"Mia, I'm grateful you've volunteered for this but before I teach you anything about astral projection I want to be certain you know about the dangers involved."

Mia nodded and let the man speak. After he was done she nodded having not heard anything she didn't already know.

"Lastly Mia, I don't want you to go into the astral plane alone. I will accompany you and together we will go where you lead." He turned the and gave him instructions as well.

"Hank, please contact Sean and Emma, tell them we may have a lead. I'd also like Emma to be here in order to assist. Also, I've contacted Jean and she'll also be joining us." With a nod, the doctor left the room to carry out the request.

Mia hadn't expected so much support and was smiling in relief that she wouldn't be alone. Just then, Jean and Scott entered the room without knocking, still in their practice uniforms. They were momentarily startled when they saw Professor Xavier standing but recovered quickly.

They looked around the room and knew from the looks on everyone's faces that saying anything to Mia to stop the plan which had been relayed to them telepathically by The Professor would be futile but still Scott turned to The Professor.

"Professor, with all due respect, you can't let this happen. We all know how dangerous it is even for the most experienced psychic to access the astral plane. Mia can't do this, you can't allow it." He made a sweeping gesture with his arm to emphasize his argument but before The Professor could say anything, Mia spoke up.

"Excuse me but I'm right here I agreed to this on my own and I will try this, with or without support. Sit back and let's do this or get out.

Mia's pain was making her snappy and she blushed at her obtuse response and rudeness. Scott saw the regret over her harsh words almost immediately and took no offense but didn't change his stance that this was a bad idea.

Dr. McCoy returned to the room as Scott was saying his piece and informed the room that Sean and Emma were on their way but at least an hour away.

Not wanting to take the chance that the powers would fade Mia decided that it was now or never.

"Jean, Professor. I was willing to do this alone and I want to do it quickly before the power fades so, if it's all the same to the two of you can we get started with some instructions? I don't know much about Sean and Emma but I'd like to be ready to go as soon as they arrive, or earlier if possible. If they don't make it in time, I'd like to get started anyways."

Jean and The Professor agreed to start instruction on projecting an astral self but both hoped that either Mia wouldn't be able to do it or would take at least the hour to do so. Emma may not have been a favorite of many in the room but she was a powerful ally and it would only be an asset to have her assistance.


	15. Chapter 15

Iron X- Chapter 15

In only the span of forty five minutes Mia was prepared to try entering the astral plane. Both Jean and Professor Xavier were amazed at how quickly Mia had been able to learn even the most advanced mental defense techniques and although she lacked experience, both were confident that she could defend herself to some extent in the astral realm.

Before they began their adventure, everyone left the room to give Mia and Logan some privacy. Mia's physical body was still mending but Hank had assured everyone that at least in that aspect, she would be fine.

"Logan, I don't want to sound insensitive but I don't know how long any of this will take or how long I'll have these abilities. If things don't work out, if I can't get back to my body….." She couldn't finish, they both knew she'd be an empty shell if this didn't work.

"Shhh, ya don't need to say anythin' about that. I'll make sure you're taken care of." He held her tenderly and massaged her scalp as he brought their lips together for a kiss.

Mia reacted as she always did around him but forced herself to pull his errant hand away from her waist where she was held tightly against him.

"No Logan, you don't understand. If something goes wrong and I don't come back, I don't need you to care for me and I don't want you to blame yourself. Remember, I'm doing this because I want to and I'm not doing this for you or because of you. I would do this for anyone who needed my help, so don't feel guilty or like anything is your fault. I'm being selfish, I'm taking this risk because it's something I want to do. Do you understand?"

The man looked away from her and Mia knew that her words were not having the desired effect. If anything, he seemed to be feeling even worse about the situation.

"Logan, it isn't your fault Jubilee got taken any more than it's your fault that bad people exist. Please, if anything happens to me….." She took a deep breath. "Listen, I can't do this knowing you're going to blame yourself. I need your support and I need to know you're going to be alright if I fail. Please, tell me you won't do anything stupid and you'll continue to use your kind heart to help those who need it."

Logan turned his gaze and scoffed at her words so she took his face in her hands and turned his head to look at her.

"You are good Logan. I know you've done some terrible things but deep down, in your own way, you are kind and good. You're strong Logan. One of the strongest souls I've met and I can't do this knowing that I might take a part of you with me if I….if I die." She sighed with emotion as she finally said the word she hadn't been able to.

Logan kissed her hard and his hands roamed over her body like they were searching…no like they were memorizing every part of her.

Mia kissed back passionately giving him what he wanted in that moment.

*0*0*0*

Sean and Emma arrived and were briefed on the situation and told a little about Mia. They'd been shocked to see The Professor up and walking and congratulated him before settling into the uncomfortable chairs in the med bay.

"I thought you said this was urgent Charles. Surely this woman, Mia shouldn't be taking her time to meet us." Emma Frost was her usual icy self but those that knew her could tell she just wanted to find her missing charges and took little offense.

Only Scott, Jean, The Professor, Emma, Sean and Dr. McCoy were in the space.

The doctor insisted on monitoring all their vitals while they traversed the astral plain. Jean was the strongest among them and was able to stay on the astral realm the longest but backup from Charles and Emma was appreciated.

Everyone in the room glared at the icy woman but it was The Professor who spoke.

"Emma. She, most of all knows that time is of the essence but she is taking the biggest risk of all of us to no benefit for herself. She will be down when she is ready and we need to be here once she arrives. Please be patient."

Emma was surprised at the leeway being given but kept any further thoughts to herself. She still bore the guilt of not being able to protect her charges and if some mystery woman showed up and offered help that actually panned out, she had no right to speak any further.

Sean was more understanding of the woman he had yet to meet and sat silently away from the psychics while they waited for her arrival.

Moments later, Mia was brought down, carried tenderly by Logan. For once, she wasn't complaining about being carried and if anyone noticed the swollen lips and flushed cheeks they didn't say anything.

Surprise registered on Sean and Emma's faces when they saw the tenderness in Logan's actions and how gently he set Mia in the last available seat. There was more going on here than they were told but they weren't here to meddle in personal affairs.

"Sorry we're late. I had some things I needed to put in order." Mia was genuinely apologetic but no one was holding her slight tardiness against her. Logan, as usual didn't bother apologizing or giving excuses and went to lean against a wall beside Sean. They exchanged brief nods before turning their attention to the psychics.

"Mia, on behalf of the team, I just want to ask you again if this is what you really want to do. This will be dangerous for everyone, but you especially."

Mia rolled her eyes at Scott who was still trying to keep her safe. "Scott, I'm doing this. I'd prefer to have total support but I'll still proceed without it."

Scott knelt down in front of Mia and held her hands in his as he looked her in the eyes. He could see her resolve, fear and determination and sighed in defeat.

"I support you and will do what I can for you. I just want to keep you safe." His brief foray into her nightmares had shaken him and he didn't believe she should involve herself in a fight that wasn't' hers.

"I know, and I appreciate it but no one is ever truly safe, are they?" She squeezed his hands once before letting them go and watching him back up behind Jean with no arguments against her point.

Quick introductions were made between Sean, Emma and Mia while the doctor placed sensors on everyone and Mia began the meditation technique she'd been taught just an hour ago.

*0*0*0*

"Hello?"

She looked around and could only see darkness. She'd done as instructed but seemed to be lost and wasn't sure which way to go.

Remembering what she'd been told, she imagined a door in her shield that would open to allow only Jean or Professor Xavier into her mind so that they could lead her to the astral plane.

She was surprised at how easy it was to create the door but didn't have more time to play with the darkness around her as the door glowed briefly and Jean was standing in front of it.

She took the woman's hand and the darkness around her shifted and warped until she found herself back in the med bay.

She first saw Emma beside her seated body, Jean next to her body and lastly Professor Xavier next to his body. She blinked at the full head of hair his astral self possessed and wondered if she could change her appearance at will too. She tucked the thought away, knowing there were more important things at hand and that time was limited.

She looked beside her and saw her own body which took a moment to adjust to but Emma's snort of impatience quickly caused her to focus at the task at hand.

"Alright, I see the bond, more easily now that I did before but how do I follow it? Do we just walk or can we go faster?"

Soon, Mia was floating along the bond that she suspected Logan and Jubilee shared. It felt like she'd been floating awhile when Emma spoke up.

"This is as far as I can go. Already I can feel myself losing the link back to my body. I'll do my best to keep your minds safe in the physical realm. Good luck."

With a blink she was gone leaving only The Professor and Jean.

They were now in Arkansas and The Professor had to leave as well.

Mia and Jean continued to float along a path only Mia could see, neither showing signs of strain yet.

They went through Texas and Nuevo Leon into the heart of Mexico and Mia kept driving them further south until they were in Guatemala.

Mia didn't know where she was going but Jena was keeping careful track of their location, ready to make a report once they returned.

It was at a dilapidated facility just south of a town called Jutiapa that Mia stopped and stared at and both of them were now feeling the stress of being so far from their physical bodies.

"This is where the bond is leading to but I don't know how much further we can go. What happens if I go too far?"

"You'll be shocked back into your body. There are instances where beings have been separated from their bodies and trapped here, on the astral plane, but it doesn't look like they noticed our presence yet. Those beings were forcefully torn away from their physical selves and placed here.

With Emma and Charles protecting us from the physical realm, we should be safe to push further if needed."

Mia nodded and proceeded past the rickety gate and was surprised to find a fully functioning and very foreboding gate about a mile further in. It was heavily guarded and a look to Jean confirmed that the other woman also found this worth investigating further.

Mia led them into the facility which seemed to be a training base for an anti-mutant military movement. There were multiple languages being spoken with many countries being represented indicating that this was not a government facility.

Mia followed the bond through a maze of hallways where screams could be heard through the walls. Curious, they floated through the walls and found mutants of all size, shape age and nationality tied to targets and being used as 'training tools'.

Sickened, they turned back and Mia continued to follow the bond to a thick door.

The door went to a lower level with very few guards that they could see. Here, they saw doctors and scientists bustling about and 'orderlies' of sorts going about their business.

There was an atmosphere of death and decay all around the sterile basement and Mia kept going further until they reached an operating theater.

Jean gasped as she recognized Jubilee, somewhat awake and withering in pain. Her hair had been shaved off and she was spread on a strange sort of operating table, tied down and a collar suppressing her powers around her neck.

Jean cried as she saw that parts of the young woman had been cut open to the bone and laid bare. There were pieces of bone in a bloody dish beside the bed and the sound of a saw being used against a leg was more than she could handle. Mia was shocked to see that Jean had vanished, presumably back to her physical body.

Mia stayed and tried to contact Jubilee's mind. Having no experience or instruction on how to do this she was bombarded by images of what Jubilee had experienced during her time at the lab.

Then, there was a strange tightening sensation in her chest, behind her heart and Mia found herself trapped in her own memories of captivity.

Jubilee's treatment at the lab had correlated to Mia's own experience, causing her to get lost in a flashback in her own mind.

*0*0*0*

Back in the med bay at Westchester Jean was reporting the location and base layout to Scott and The Professor. They would be the ones formulating a rescue plan.

What had seemed like hours to those on the astral plane had been only half an hour in the physical world.

Once Jean was finished her formal report she excused herself from the room and feeling her distress, Scott followed.

"Oh Scott, it was horrible there!" We have to hurry and rescue Jubilee and all the others. Some are being used for experiments and others are being used as 'training fodder'." Jean held onto Scott tightly as she buried herself in his chest and Scott did his best to comfort his wife before asking about Jubilee.

"Jubilee…she's alive…for now. We saw her being operated on, they were cutting her up, doing something to her insides Scott. I'm not sure she'll ever recover from this, we've all failed her." Jean broke down in tears and Scott held her while she tried to come to terms with what she'd seen.

Back in the med bay, Dr. McCoy was frowning at the monitors attached to Mia.

"Hmmm…strange."

Logan looked over to the blue doctor as did Professor Xavier.

"What is it Hank?"

"I do believe Mia has returned from the Astral Plane but hasn't yet regained consciousness. According to her brain waves she may be in a deep state of REM but I have tried to rouse her with no success.

What do you make of this Charles?"

The Professor looked at the readings on the paper Hank pointed out and frowned too.

Logan meanwhile was shaking her trying to wake her but it wasn't working. "C'mon darlin' wake up. Ya did what you said and found Jubilee. We're gonna go get her real soon but ya gotta wake up."

The Professor placed a hand on Logan's shoulder, causing the man to look up at him. "Logan, I'm going to enter her mind to see if I can find her. I don't think she's sleeping. Not in the traditional sense. Whatever she and Jean saw in that lab was obviously traumatizing to them both. I believe that Mia has indeed returned to her body but may instead be trapped in her mind. This was a risk she was made aware of but I should be able to find her."

"Well, go in and get her, what are ya waitin' for?" He was relieved she'd returned to her body and he'd seen Chuck pull people from comas and the like before.

The Professor nodded but turned to Sean and Emma first. "Sean, Emma it must have been a long trip here. Why don't you go upstairs and rest. We'll be mounting a rescue later today and you won't have another chance. Someone will notify you when it's time."

The two knew a dismissal when they heard one and nodded curtly before departing, leaving Hank, Charles, Logan and Mia alone.

"Charles, before you proceed, may I suggest placing her on a bed? Her back is still healing and we can also ensure her physical safety more easily than seated in a chair."

"Yes, good thinking Henry. Logan, if you wouldn't mind assisting Mia to a bed?"

Logan nodded and picked up the woman without hesitation, quickly crossing the room and placing her on the indicated bed, careful not to jostle her or disconnect the sensors attached to her.

The Professor then sat in a chair beside the bed and focused his mind to Mia's.

He opened his eyes and saw the landscape of Mia's mind, horrified at its fragmented state. There was amazing beauty scattered around but it was marred by cracks and darkness that he couldn't decipher. He wandered around a while, avoiding the darkness until he came to a door. He tested it and was relieved to find it was open to him.

He stepped through, into her inner mind without hesitation, ready to rescue the woman who'd done so much for him and his X-Men.

*0*0*0*0*

Mia has already had a fair share of trauma in her life and we know she's prone to flashbacks. I think that perhaps, whatever she saw in that lab, caused her to become trapped in her mind."

"I don't think it will be easy to find her or to have her recognize me. I can tell you now that the link we shared has faded and despite the time we've spent together Mia has kept a distance from me. If I go into her mind, I doubt she will respond or even acknowledge me."

"So what are ya sayin', we just leaver her like this?"

They all looked at each other and silently acknowledged what had to be done next.


	16. Chapter 16

Iron X – Chapter 16

"Charles has successfully entered Mia's mind." The doctor looked at a readout that showed waves from The Professor and Mia's minds matched indicating they were now synced.

"It's up to him now to help her."

*0*0*0*

The Professor shuddered at the sudden cold and looked at his breath condensing in the air in front of him as he walked in a cave with construction lights strung along the ceiling.

It smelled musty and like something else he couldn't quite place. He walked around a corner and heard voices. They were loud and brash voices laughing at something he couldn't yet see. A few feet ahead the cave widened to a larger space and the smell he couldn't identify was revealed to be dozens of sick and wounded people laid all around on the dirt floor.

He looked around and located Mia, dirty, bruised and scared. A man was holding a gun to her head, pressing the barrel into her skull enough to almost shove her to the ground. Words were being said but The Professor didn't know the language and from the looks of things, neither did Mia.

She was crying and yelling that she didn't understand but the man behind her kept yelling and two others behind him were chuckling and pointing to Mia, doing nothing to stop their colleague.

Eventually Mia seemed to understand what they wanted and healed one of the men on the dirt floor, taking on his injuries and slumping forward in pain. The two laughing in the back stared at Mia and yelled what were probably obscenities while looking at her in fear but the one holding the gun on her wasn't satisfied and he motioned over all the injured in the space they occupied.

Mia's eyes widened and she refused but the man persisted. The Professor had enough and stepped forward into Mia's line of vision. He frowned as she failed to recognize him and she continued to heal as many of the men as she could. By the end of it the pain was too much and she fainted. The scene faded out and was replaced by another, also in the same cave but obviously in another area.

Mia was laying on a pile of rags in some sort of cell. The Professor tried again to call out to her but she once more didn't seem to see him and instead was looking at something behind him with wide, frightened eyes.

The Professor turned around and saw a man stroking himself though his pants while looking at Mia with a savage look in his eyes.

Mia scrambled to get away but had nowhere to go as the man grabbed her by the arm and twisted it behind her back, causing a popping sound indicating he'd dislocated her shoulder. She screamed at the pain as he shoved her to the ground, the sharp rocks scraping her face as it rubbed up against them.

Mia bucked and struggled to no avail as her pants and underwear were torn off. The Professor called out once more, this time loudly and desperately as he tried to save her from this memory and when it still didn't work he withdrew from her mind quickly, frustrated and angry at his inability to reach her.

*0*0*0*

Logan was still at Mia's bedside opposite him when he opened his eyes in the real world. He shook his head at the unanswered question and looked down at Mia sadly but had no words as his mind was full of anger at his inability to help the woman in front of him. After a few moments of wrestling with his emotions he calmed enough to speak.

"As I feared, what she saw on the Astral Plane shocked her into a flashback but unlike one on the REM level, she's trapped in the flashback in her own mind. She is reliving a time in her past which I believe was when she sustained a massive amount of trauma. I tried….I tried but was unable to reach her Logan and I am so sorry." He shook his head while holding a hand to his temple.

"Even though she's helped me and we've met a few times she's always remained closed off to me and now with our temporary bond broken I can't reach her at all it seems."

Logan growled in frustration. "Well, get back in there and try again! Ya can't leave her like this."

The Professor nodded in agreement. "No, I want her awake as soon as possible. What I saw….what she's trapped in…." He trailed off, looking pale.

He took a deep breath and spoke again. "Logan, you have a connection to her. I'd like to take you into her mindscape, her memories in which she's trapped and have you call to her. If you can't reach her, there is only one other I know to contact who can."

"I'll do it just get me in there, I gotta try. Leave Tony Stark outta this, she doesn't need him in her life right now."

The telepath raised a brow at Logan's assumption which was correct but didn't want to act brashly when it came to waking around in Mia's memories.

"There are risks Logan. To you and to her."

The feral waved his hand at the notion of it being risky. "Of course it's risky. Yer takin' me of all people into someone else's head. Just tell me what I need to know and let's get goin'. Jubilee's waited long enough for us to find her and the sooner I know Mia's safe I can focus on Jubes."

The Professor nodded and explained quickly the bare basics of what he'd need. "I'll be guiding us to her. You won't be able to do anything but follow me. Remember that what you will see, smell, feel or hear isn't real and is based solely on Mia's memories. They're fixed memories and you won't be able to change or affect them so you must not attempt to interfere no matter how difficult it may seem.

Once we find Mia, you need to make her see and hear you. You won't be able to touch her or any part of the memory we find ourselves in and she will most likely be disoriented if you do make contact but talking to her will allow her to realize that she's in her own mind and from there we can guide her out."

Logan nodded and braced himself for what he might see and The Professor used the moment to warn Logan about what they might see.

"Logan, I wasn't in there long but what I saw was horrendous. I hadn't imagined what Mia had experienced but I feel as though I may have some nightmares of my own after this. Remember that everything you are about to see has already transpired and can't be changed. Your only task is to call out to Mia so that she can recognize the memories for what they are."

Logan's jaw tightened and he nodded again, not trusting his voice. The Professor looked at the doctor to confirm nothing had changed on the screens before he proceeded to take Logan into Mia's mind.

*0*0*0*

The Professor recognized the cave he and Logan were now standing in.

They were in a small space with a group of leering men cheering or laughing at something hidden behind a rock. The pair moved closer and The Professor was shocked to find a skeletally thin Mia on the floor with fire in her eyes as a man had her pinned to the floor.

The clothes he had first seen her in had long since been discarded for a sort of sack dress which now had been pushed up as the man on top of her tried to stop her bucking him off. He was being egged on by the other men in the room and in a clumsy moment Mia managed to get a hand free from his grasp and clawed up his face.

Frustrated, the man slapped her hard enough to split her lip and twist her head sharply to the side. He then placed his hands on her neck and squeezed until the world around them faded to black.

Beside him, he could feel Logan's anger and hear the heavy breathing from his nose as he tried to keep his anger in check.

"What the hell was that? Is this what you tried to warn me about Chuck? Why's everything gone black?"

The Professor nodded sadly at Logan. "I feel as though we are invading her mind in a way she would never allow Logan. These memories of hers are something she wouldn't easily share but when she loses consciousness we will find ourselves in the dark until the next memory appears. Somewhere in these moments she's experiencing you need to garner her attention without frightening her. You need to explain to her what's really happening."

Logan mulled over the words as a crack of light appeared in the dark in front of them. The crack eventually widened into a doorway through which a guard stepped through and grabbed something, roughly pulling it out.

Logan and The Professor followed and soon realized the item being dragged was actually Mia. She was so filthy and covered in blood and gore they couldn't even tell what she looked like anymore but Logan's nose confirmed that somewhere in that mess, they were looking at Mia.

The Professor looked like he would be sick but Logan held it together a little better. He'd seen conditions like these himself. Heck, sometimes he'd been the thing that was being feared as he eviscerated and sliced people up. He was no stranger to the scene but he would never have wished this place on anyone he cared for and even felt a bit sorry that Chuck had to see something so deplorable.

Mia was now thrown on to a floor so roughly that she collapsed face first into the dirt. There was a wounded man in front of her with his leg almost completely severed a few inches above the knee.

Mia instantly backed away, shaking her head "no, no, no, no…..I can't…..you can't make me…..just kill me now." She was terrified, knowing that they expected her to repair the leg that looked like it was hanging by a bloody thread.

There was yelling as a gun, then a knife was placed to Mia's head and throat but still she refused. The knife cut into her collarbone and traced a deep red line to the center of her chest where the neck of her 'dress' was sliced away.

Still, she refused to heal the man in front of her.

She mas manhandled and slammed up to a wall and yelled at repeatedly until her blood stained the wall but still she refused.

Angered the man holding her threw her to the ground and went around a corner. She didn't have the strength to move and continued to lie on the ground.

Logan took this moment to step out in front of her. He tried to sit her up but his hands went through her like a ghost. He looked back and saw the telepath behind him shaking his head.

Frustrated he called her name. He almost thought she was unconscious as there was no reaction from her until the frightened sounds of a little boy crying were heard.

A little boy, terrified, crying and no older than 4 or 5 was brought around a corner and handed roughly to a guard in the room. A gun was shoved into the boy's head as he was made to kneel.

The man who had brought Mia held her up and moved her head so she could see the boy. He yelled and pointed at the terrified boy, Mia and the man on the ground.

Mia didn't react and the man motioned to the guard to shoot him. Mia's eyes widened in understanding and she spoke words Logan nor The Professor understood.

Satisfied, the man released Mia but the guard continued to hold the crying child.

Mia could barely hold herself up and seeing this the man who'd been holding her brought an injection gun to her neck and set it off.

Logan wrinkled his nose as Mia's scent changed with the drug in her system and he tried again to call her.

The Professor was becoming worried when Logan's voice didn't seem to reach her. "Logan, perhaps we should retreat for now and call Mr. Stark."

Logan was practically foaming at the mouth as he turned a vicious look to The Professor. "Shud up! I ain't leaving her like this!"

Logan kept trying to reach her but paused in his efforts, horrified when he saw the line of red making it's way through the skin on her leg where the man on the ground had almost lost his.

Both he and The Professor watched in abject horror as sweat and tears came from Mia while she basically tore off her own leg.

Once she was done, the man on the ground was aware and alert. He got up and shoved her away. She screamed in pain and held the severed parts of her leg to her, hysterical and crying about her leg.

In the background, the boy was marched away. Logan and the Professor both knelt in front of Mia, calling her. The Professor could feel his body weakening with the constant use of his powers over the last few hours but refused to give in.

"Mia, darlin' look at me, this isn't real. It's in the past, you're in the mansion with me and the others. Yer safe here." The pain in his voice was almost palatable as he called out to Mia.

The Professor looked at the wild man and was surprised to see tears forming in his eyes and did his best to contact Mia as well. Finally, she looked up.

"Lo-gan?" The name was pronounced with a pause but hope bloomed in the man's eyes as he kept looking at her.

"Yeah, it's me darlin', I'm here now."

Mia looked confused and continued to hold her leg as she spoke.

"My leg Logan…..my leg fell off…."

Logan looked at her with pain as she still didn't seem to realize what was going on. "I know darlin' but this isn't real. You found Jubilee, remember? You were on the astral plane and you found her. Remember?"

Mia's eyes seemed to light up a bit at Jubilee's name so Logan continued. "We're gonna go get her. Chuck told us you got stuck here so we came to help. Do ya remember? These are yer memories, it's in the past."

Mia looked like she was thinking hard when she next spoke. "I remember….."

The world around them shifted. An iron clad giant ripped a door open from the wall, Mia scrambled through and ran.

The scene changed again. Mia was holding an automatic rifle and sloppily shot at her captors as she stood over a man's body riddled with bullet wounds.

Another change and she was being carried through the dessert by the man whose body she'd been standing over.

The scenes came in rapid succession until they found themselves in her mindscape without all the memories. The Professor nodded to Logan and stepped forward to speak with Mia.

"Mia, do you know what's happening now? Do you remember what's real?"

She held her head in pain and nodded. "I was at the mansion. I followed Logan's bond to Jubilee…..I saw…..Oh no…." She paled but held herself together.

"You warned me about this. I'm trapped in my mind aren't I?"

The Professor nodded and Mia reached out to Logan. Logan was surprised to feel her touch and held her shoulder while she spoke.

"How do I get out, or wake up? I'm not stuck here am I?"

Over the next few minutes The Professor was able to guide Mia back to consciousness. The borrowed powers had faded and it was a bit more challenging for a non-telepath but they managed.

Logan, The Professor and Dr. McCoy were all looking at her with concern when she blinked her eyes in the physical world.

Once it was confirmed that she was physically well, The Professor and doctor left the room quietly, giving Logan and Mia some time to talk.

*0*0*0*

Mia stared at the massive jet in front of her and Logan chucked at the reaction. "C'mon darlin' right this way."

He led her to a bunch of lockers with rubber like suits inside and after sifting through a few of them, tossed one her way. She caught it and looked disdainfully at it, eyebrow raised. "I'm supposed to wear this?"

Logan just huffed, grabbed another suit and walked to the men's locker room.

Mia was about to put the suit back when a voice came up behind her. "The suit will help regulate your body temperature in flight and it has a built in communication system.

Although the jet is designed to be quite comfortable, we have encountered problems in the past when going into hostile territory. Many times, the suits have made the difference between life and death."

"Hank! How did you get behind me so quietly?"

The blue man chuckled and shook his head. "I may not appear it to you but my mutation makes me very agile. I can surpass even The Wolverine in stealth when I put my mind to it. Never mind that though. Why are you here? I thought you would stay behind and recover after your ordeal?"

Mia shook her head adamantly. "No. I saw what was happening at the facility where Jubilee is being held. I'm sure there'll be other survivors and I want to help. I'm a little tired but I can rest on the way. How long will it take for us to arrive?"

"Not long as you might think. I estimate we'll be there in just under two hours. Are you certain you are up to the task?"

"The only way to find out is to try, right? NO one here can be sure of any outcome for a mission, but it doesn't stop them from trying, does it?"

The doctor conceded and pointed her to the women's locker room.

"Thanks for not stopping me Hank." A bag of supplies was handed over before she went into the locker room. The man looked inside the bag he'd bene handed and was surprised to see the 'poopy bars' he'd made for Mia as well as several similar bars she must have created herself. There were also bottles of electrolytes and some loaded syringes. Upon reading the labels he frowned, hoping they wouldn't be needed but carried everything onto the jet anyways.


	17. Chapter 17

Iron X- Chapter 17

Battle plan ready to implement, everyone aboard the jet tensed as they landed in a dusty field.

There was no security that they could see right away and they'd had no trouble on the way or with the landing. As the team's leader, Cyclops kept The Professor appraised of their situation while leading everyone off the plane. The Beast stayed behind to set up his medical gear and to keep an eye on Mia who was still asleep in the back of the aircraft.

Everyone had been surprised to see her board the jet back at the hanger. They could see how tired she was but a look from The Wolverine and The Beast quashed any arguments that may have arisen. Even Emma had kept any remarks to herself.

"Are ya sure this is tha place?" Rogue was looking around at the desolate landscape while she directed the question to Jean.

Jean didn't reply but instead focused on searching for the minds of the staff or mutants that should be around. Behind her, Emma was doing the same while Banshee guided her.

Both swiveled West at the same time and Scott motioned everyone to head in that direction.

The base was well hidden but unguarded from the outside in arrogance. Those in charge of the facility obviously didn't think anyone would find them and it didn't take long for the team to gain access via The Wolverine's claws.

It wasn't long before they ran into guards inside the facility at the first junction and, after disposing of them swiftly, the team split up into their pre-assigned teams and set out.

There were no alarms as the two teams swiftly cut through any opposition. Team alpha was on offense as they made their way through the base and quickly entered the more populated areas while the other team stealthily looked for and found the security control room, thus explaining the lack of warning to those who were employed at the base.

It was smaller than anticipated and that was disappointing as it meant there were fewer mutants and students to rescue. A small hallway contained about a dozen cells with only half of them occupied by sickly looking mutants. They were quickly liberated and sent with The Banshee to lead them back to the jet while the search through the base continued.

The Wolverine roared in frustration as none of the cells were holding Jubilee but hope wasn't lost once he picked up her scent going down a different hall.

Meanwhile on the jet, Banshee had successfully guided those who'd been liberated and The Beast was treating them as needed.

"Without knowing what was done to them, there is little I can do here but with Mia's help, I'm sure we can ensure that everyone here will make it back."

Banshee nodded and glanced at Mia who was taking out supplies to assist the doctor with his treatments.

"We've got this. Go and help the others." Mia was hurried but calm and seemed confident in her ability to help.

With a curt nod to her and The Beast, Banshee hurried back to the base to rejoin his team. He followed the trail of bodies, dead and unconscious to his team who were standing in front of an unmarked door.

"Wolverine, are you sure this is it?" Cyclops knew better than to question the feral on the hunt but the door they were currently in front of seemed unremarkable and was unguarded. It seemed strange to him that prisoners would be held behind these unguarded doors.

Without acknowledging him, Wolverine smashed open the door and plowed in.

It was cold, dark and there was no light switch to be found but the light coming in from the now broken door was enough to illuminate the contents of the room.

At least a dozen bodies were bundled in straight jackets and propped up against each other in a standing position against the back wall, their lifeless faces frozen in horror and fear. The smell of death hung in the air as everyone stood in shock for a moment to process what they were seeing.

From young to old, some mutilated too badly to be recognized were bodies of what they could only assume were dead mutants. The cooling in the room kept the smell down and Wolverine's heart broke at the thought that his Jubilee's body was somewhere among these.

"Wolverine wait!" Jean spoke suddenly, breaking the horrified silence that had settled.

"Not everyone here is dead. Their minds are still active. At least three of them." She moved into the room and following her lead the others followed. They systematically freed each body and checked them for vitals.

Banshee and Rogue carried back a survivor each to the jet. No words were needed as they made their way quickly with their burdens and prayed they could be saved.

The others kept undoing the bindings on the bodies and there was a cry of sadness as a young boy from the academy was identified. No more than 11 years of age, his gaunt face was marred by scars and his body was bare, save the dried bloody gauze wrapped around various cuts on his body.

Dreading that Jubilee's body would be next, no one spoke as they continued their task. "Mes amis! Over here, Look!"

With a hopeful voice, it was Gambit who called everyone over as he revealed his find.

Broken, bloody and bare but breathing was a body with a face that all on the ream recognized as Jubilee.

Anger and sadness competed for dominance in the room as everyone slowly processed what they were seeing but it was Cyclops who surprised everyone when he let out a fierce holler and blasted the rear of the room away.

Not wanting to waste time while Jubilee's life hung in the balance, Wolverine nodded to Cyclops in gratitude and acknowledged the anger he himself was also feeling before leaving to carry Jubilee to the jet.

There were no words to fit the situation and while letting the leader of their team vent the others finished assessing the other bodies in the room. There were no others to be saved and after a quick confirmation from the other team now occupying the security control room everyone left the base, knowing that every corner had been liberated and there was nothing more to be done.


End file.
